Omega Chaos' Assassin--The Lost Promise
by Stuffy Puppy
Summary: He placed the ring on the miniature girl's lap before slowing backing away from it, also leaving it behind. The shell ring glowed a faint sea green for a second before becoming part of the structure; permanently. Full summary and story excerpt inside. On Hiatus and being rewritten.
1. Chapter 1: The Kill

The Lost Promise

Official Version of Omega Chaos' Assassin

* * *

All rights belong to Rick Riodan; all other characters belong to Stuffy Puppy.

* * *

11/4/12- Current Time

* * *

Summary: 850 years ago, Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus disappears from his sanctuary; Camp Half Blood. The campers are furiously trying to look for him; except for two. Omega, son of Chaos, is sent to Earth on a mission to help a demigod camp called Camp Half Blood from an oncoming threat. As he and his army reside at the ancient camp, they find out that one of their beloved campers have run away: Percy Jackson. Everyone in the army knows of his accomplishments but only five people actually know where he is. Will they convince him to come back to camp or will it be too late?

Story excerpt: He reached his hand out toward the pearl. His fingertips felt the smooth surface of the pearl before suddenly drawing back. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the same shell ring. Carefully, he leaned past the walls and glanced at the grassy area where two people were sitting, holding hands. He placed the ring on the miniature girl's lap before slowing backing away from it, also leaving it behind. The shell ring glowed a faint sea green for a second before becoming part of the structure; permanently.

* * *

Chapter 1

11/11/12

3rd Person's Pov

The eerie night was filled with the beat of the bat's wings, the hoots of the nearby owl and the occasional rustle and scratching of trash rolling across the streets. The calm night was littered with small lamps on the street, illuminating it to the cracks on the floor. The short buildings piled on top of each other, about a foot away from the next. The windows on the small buildings were dark and quiet, not making a since sound to disturb the peaceful silence that greatly complemented the dark night.

The peaceful silence was met with the pale, kind light of the sky lit up by little glowing balls of gas. The fiery lights in the sky complemented the large sphere in the sky, illuminating the gray and dirty streets. The midnight fog quietly rolled around the dark streets, glowing in the pale moonlight.

If you looked closely, you could see on a noticeably tall building that a tall figure was standing on. His dark cloak shifted and moved with the soft wind, only slightly. He seemed to be staring at the beautiful moon, complementing the silence of the dark night. His regal posture showed no sign of weariness or loss of sleep. In fact, he seemed even more alert and comfortable in the dark and hungry night. He seemed to be in a trance, trying to sense all round him and resting at the same time.

Suddenly, a bright rectangular light appeared on the streets, as if a door has been opened, and his whole body shifted, turning to face the threat. Another stumbling figure slowly crept across the streets, clutching two large bottles filled with something. A dark smirk slowly crept up on the figure's face as he surveyed his target, hands twitching toward his back. The shadows darkened and began to swirl around him, consuming his frame, until he disappeared.

The slightly drunk man stumbled into the now bare streets, kicking a can somewhere every once in a while. His facial expression showed that he was more than terrified for his life. He gripped the two bottles in his hands tightly, almost in a greedy, hoarding and protective way. He obviously noticed the figure on the building. The shadows, once harmless, seemed dangerous and deadly to him; this allowed _him _a chance to finally strike him down, a change to finally end his fortune. The man, panicking, dropped his bottles to the floor and in an act of self preservation, took a mad turn into an alleyway. Big mistake; a mistake he would have to pay a heavy fee.

Cornered, the man started groping at the walls, as if hoping to melt into them. He was muttering out nonsense words, about his money, about himself, about death. You could obviously tell, he didn't care for much but himself. He quickly spun on his heels to face the entrance to the alleyway as the shadows darkened.

The shadows bended, and formed a figure. He wore and enchanted black hood that covered most of his face and a midnight black cloak trimmed in a faint sea green. On his chest was a simple Ω sign that seemed to glow in a faint black and dark green. Crossed on his back were twin blades and unknown to the target, he had various bombs, potions, poisons and throwing knives strapped to his body.

As he walked forward he stepped on the shards of the bottles, revealing the hoarded fortune. He quickly reached down and picked up a strange dollar, turning it over and over in his pale and slim fingers. He unfolded it and set his on his palm, flat, revealing the currency, $100,000,000.

"Let's see…guilty or innocent?" He mused quietly, crumbling up the dollar sadistically. Suddenly, the dollar started smoking, finally turning into a plume of black flames. He smirked, victorious. "Guiltily!" he muttered to himself, pleased, while dropping the ashes of the dollar on the floor.

With practice and familiarity, he drew the twin blades and swung them in circles, cutting a stopper on his wrist in which allowed a silver liquid to casually and heavily drip onto them. The liquid looked menacing in the moonlight. Obviously relaxed, the figure slowly strode forward with the blades slightly extended, savoring its prey's fear, savoring its moment of _death._

"I didn't do nothing wrong!" The man yelled in fear flattening his body on the wall as the figure approached him. He was hoping for a secret passage to get out; it was a vain hope.

"Then why would I be here? Why would I be _hunting _you?" Replied the figure in a quiet and amused tone as he gripped his blade and slashed across his torso in an X shape. The silver substance coated the cuts and soon they started glowing. Suddenly, his body confronted in a great pain, obviously caused from the substance, before relaxing for the last time. His eyes suddenly dulled and glassed over, slumping to the floor.

The figure gripped the man's shoulder and pressed his other palm to the man's forehead. He quietly chanted while pressing his palm to the dead man's head.

"Στηρίξτε το σώμα και την ψυχή σας, όπως σημειώνονται στο όνομα του Χάους"

The figure quickly let go of the man and wiped his hands on his cloak in disgust. He ran his blades on the man's arms to wipe of the silver substance, cutting the sleeves of the man's shirt. When he looked satisfied, he strapped his blades back across his back and turned away, walking down the alleyway, back into the moonlight.

He suddenly stopped and turned to face the corpse of the man. What you could see from his face quickly turned into a mournful expression, as if he was grieving for his friend's death.

"Goodbye ατυχές ψυχή, hope you have the chance to be reborn to a better life. See you in the afterlife αγόρι." The figure said mournfully raising his hand in a salute before the shadows slowly embraced him.

The minute the figure left, the body was encased in light shadows and dispersed. A black star then appeared in the man's forehead. Then it seemingly glowed and it faded leaving a sign branded in flesh; the final blessing and mark of Omega. Ω

* * *

**Short Chapter Summary: A figure kills a greedy man, mourns for him and departs.**

**Translations: (1) Support the body and soul as you are marked in the name of Chaos (2) Unfortunate Soul (3) Boy**

* * *

**A/N: If you saw the improved format, you can tell it was recently updated.**

* * *

-Stuffy Puppy


	2. Chapter 2: The Mission

**Hello! How was the first Chapter? I don't know, by the time I have Chapter 5 up I'll start asking for reviews. Start asking friends to review for me and chapters for you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJo; I claim all my own characters though. Sorry if there OOCs.**

Omega's Pov

I sighed as I marked my target. Press one two three wait. Four five six seven eight…

When I branded my target, it meant that I supposedly saved it from great pains and danger. In a way, I saved them. In return, (Most of them didn't want to be saved), they were entitled to my dept, in my service. I usually didn't call on them unless it was dire. It's good to have a backup army though.

When I was done with marking his soul, claiming it as _mine_, I quickly let go of the body. I glanced at my palms and grimaced in disgust. He _had_ to get his blood and saliva on my gloves? I started wiping them on my cloak, it would be cleaned later. I ran my blades against his shirt sleeve and strapped them back on. I was done here.

I strolled down the alleyway, basking in the moonlight. I remembered my victim. I turned to face him as his soul was getting ready to depart.

"Goodbye ατυχές ψυχή, hope you have the chance to be reborn to a better life. See you in the afterlife αγόρι." I said mournfully raising my hand in a salute. Every soul deserved a proper funereal. I just gave him one. I willed the shadows to gather together and they slowly swirled around me.

I was met with a dark wonderland, filled with just darkness. It was peaceful for a change, instead of watching the world go by. I started walking forward with no destination in general until I found what I was looking for; my ship.

Quickly, I started sprinting out of the shadows. As I neared the window, I slowed and broke right through it. I came to a complete stop in front of my ship. As I marched up the ramp, the automatic doors quickly swung open and the first thing I heard, entering the ship was; "Good Night Commander Omega, the mission was successful, I suppose?" Alpha greeted cockily.

I rolled my eyes. Oh, he's got it coming; I'll have to remember to get back at him sometime.

"Just set the coordinates to the void, Alpha" I commanded.

"Right away sir, that will be 20 hours. I'll get right on it" Alpha replied.

I just walked to my favorite chair and collapsed in it, for a nice, relaxing recharge.

_20 hours later_

"Commander, we have approached the void." I opened my eyes as the bright lights blinded me for an instant.

"Yes Alpha, Dock at DO Please" I said as I stood up.

As the ramp slid down, I stepped down slowly. The assistants at the docks and passengers went silent as the saw me and bowed. I rolled my eyes, even though they couldn't see it.

The hood cast a shadow that covered my eyes and nose leaving my mouth exposed. I controlled the shadows so these shadows never left without the hood. My face held a smirk at the moment. "Rise" I commanded and nodded signaling them to go back to what they were doing.

I walked to the identification lines and walked right through without pausing. The guards should know me by now and if not, my uniform should state my rank. I was second in command, second only to Chaos.

I knocked on the Command Central door. "Come in" replied a young but wise voice.

I walked in and bowed "Father".

He was having one of his usual phases. He was dressed up in nice casual clothes; grey, faded, ripped jeans, tan skin, jet black hair and a 'Team Chaos' shirt. His long black hair went down to his shoulders, messily. He looked like a skater boy.

"How many times did I ask you not to bow to me?" Chaos scolded in mock annoyance crossing his arms in a childish fit.

I smirked as I stood up from the boy and sat down in the guest chair. "I take it mission A1500 is complete?" I nodded, seriously.

"This makes my 1500th mission completed in the stage" I stated with a hint of pride in my voice.

"I have another one for you already!" Chaos said mockingly.

"Really, now?" I asked interest in my voice. Chaos frowned at that.

"You won't like it" I stayed silent.

Chaos sensing my discomfort said "It's not an assassin mission either. "

Assassin is the A at the beginning of my code mission. I completed the Foot soldier, general, warrior and commander. I was now an assassin. To complete the stage you needed 10,000 missions completed. I usually got 50 a year.

"What do you mean? " I asked.

Assassin missions were the only ones I got, any lower and it would be considered unfair.

"This is a support mission" stated Chaos.

Oh. Those didn't really count unfair. We were sometimes just called in to help a planet in their time of need. Usually we helped in wars. When helping, most of the time we sent 5 soldiers at a time without revealing ourselves. It was necessary to keep the secrecy. Why was I going though? Couldn't they just send my generals?

"We are going to help Earth in their war" Chaos continued. "At _Camp-Half-Blood_"

I visibly was shaking. Back there? No. I won't.

"Omega, you have to go" Chaos said gently perhaps reading my thoughts.

I hesitated. "Fine" I huffed. I knew my pride and honor didn't allow that. It was unforgivable to ignore a planet in dire times.

Chaos nodded. "Commander Beta may come with her army along with yours." Chaos sighed.

I nodded and turned on my heels out of the office, swiftly striding to my dorm. I wasn't going to go back there I thought as I lay down on my bed. I didn't believe it; I didn't want to, I thought as I fell asleep.

**Yes, Omega has been recruited about 830 years ago. (For those of you who don't like math)**

**DO is "Dock Omega" just in case you didn't know. Minor detail. **

**How is it? Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmare

**Hey there! So here's chapter 3. This is Omega's dream.**

**Note: For this chapter, italics will be the dream. Just this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJo; I claim all my own characters though. Sorry if there OOCs.**

Omega's Pov

**Dream**

_I was drifting past sudden areas until I neared a tall, proud pine tree. On one of its strong branches, something golden was draped across it, giving the tree an almost magical look. Then, out of nowhere, a conch shell rang out, clearly._

_The scene shifted. _

_I was sitting in what seemed to be a dining hall, on a wooden bench of a picnic table. A guy with messy jet-black hair and shifting sea green eyes was eating, if you could call what he was doing, eating. He was cutting up his steak up into tiny chunks and eating a piece every 5 minutes, agonizingly slowly and painfully. _

_Across from him was what seemed like his half-brother. He was wearing a name tag that said "The Amazing Mark". _**(A/N: I know, overused. What are you going to do?) **_"The Amazing Mark" had black hair that seemed dulled as if he used so many chemicals to clean it and flat green eyes. Mark was glancing pointedly at the back of some blonde girl at another table. _

_This, for some reason, seemed to be angering the other boy. Under the table, he was fingering a ring on his middle finger. The ring looked exquisite. It was a pristine white seashell with P+A carved into the middle. Bordering the shell were some small letters: 'Happy 3 year Anniversary Seaweed Brain!' over and over around the shell. He pulled the ring off his finger and clutched it in his hand before putting it in his pocket. He roughly stood up and stomped out of the pavilion, all eyes on his back._

_Then the scene shifted. _

_The 'Amazing Mark' was sitting down at the beach with a blonde, building their own sandcastles. The girl's castle was beautiful; the city was very proportioned and the details were all there, every minor and major one. On the other hand, Mark's sculpture was just a pile of sand and shells. Standing up and dusting his pants off, he picked up a clump of sand filled with shells and threw it to the girl's castle. Being too engrossed in creating her masterpiece, he did not notice the shells come toward her. She must have had amazing reflexes though, because she suddenly stiffened and rolled out of the way, out of harm's way. _

_The castle wasn't that lucky though. The shards of shells hit the city and the city collapsed in a plume of dust, resembling no more than wet sand. The beautiful details were lost as the city disappeared. She looked like she was about to cry; this was how life was, temporary. Mark just stood up, dusting his jeans and holding out his hand to the girl. The girl stood up with a forced smile on her face, tears threatening to spill, giving a quick kiss. He was too shallow to notice she was in pain. Taking his hand, she gave one last look to the ruined city before turning her back on it._

_The scene shifted._

_(3rd Person's Pov)_

_He was walking on the beach, quietly looking at the sand sculpture he and his girlfriend created when they first got together. It was a sculpture of the Athens, protected by various towers and a moat. He knew she couldn't stand it if it got washed away, so he sacrificed his pearl from Triton to ensure safety to the castle. On the highest mount, was the pearl he had sacrificed. Triton had warned him about using it for another person, but he knew it was inevitable. Triton allowed him to be able to take back the gift. All he had to do was pull out the pearl and only he could do that. Triton had ensured him that if he died, the pearl would still protect it._

_He reached his hand out toward the pearl. His fingertips felt the smooth surface of the pearl before suddenly drawing back. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the same shell ring. Carefully, he leaned past the walls and glanced at the 'grassy area' _**(A/N: Remember, everything in the castle is sand, shell or something sea related.) **_where two people were sitting, holding hands. He placed the ring on the miniature girl's lap before slowing backing away from it, also leaving it behind._

_The shell ring glowed a faint sea green for a second before becoming part of the structure; permanently._

_**Dream End**_

Omega's Pov

I sat up suddenly as I awoke from the dream. It seemed distinctively familiar. I pushed it out of my mind. No use thinking about that now. I quickly pulled out my © laptop and started going through my stuff in my personal portal.

My other 4 cloaks were being cleaned from my last mission or they were done; my motorcycle was in the repair shop from the…_accident_…the potions that were brewing were going to be done in a few days…Darn. I guess I should prepare for the trip… I quickly opened the portal and pulled out a cloak. I quickly switched them off my body and threw the dirty one in the in the portal's hamper.

I quickly looked to the bedside table and picked up my chain and strapped it my wrist.

With nagging thoughts, I quickly strapped on my personal charm set and searched for my charm kit. It had every charm I ever earned. I got most of my charms as gifts from people that I helped on missions. I know what you're thinking now, 'Charm bracelets, yeah, real manly'.

Now, before you judge, each charm represented something. The basic charm set everyone was given at first was the swirling black O portal for emergency transport and communication; a basic weapon of your choice, basic black armor, monster count charm, charm guidebook and a golden star that was linked to your life line.

The star basically floated off into space to watch over the universe carrying your essence when you died. It was much better than the underworld. For those unlucky traitors, they got to spend eternity standing on the surface of the sun. Traitors. That work brought a rush of memories I tried so hard to forget.

Memories of my past.

Percy Jackson's past.

Our past.

**Clift Hanger! Sorry peeps nope. So just to be clear, Omega has a LOT of charms. Will be revealed in due time. So who is Omega? What happened to Percy? Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Preparing

**How is the story so far? So if you could I would really appreciate it if you could spread the word of this story. I would be super-duper happy! And, you get cookies! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJo; I claim all my own characters though. Sorry if there OOCs.**

Omega's Pov

As soon as I was done packing all my charms, I hooked some of them to my bracelet and I set the rest in the case. I reformed it into a wallet sized shape and put it in my pocket while I walked to the meeting room. I sat down in the "Commander Omega" chair and pressed a charm on my bracelet.

"Commander Omega requests the presence of Commander Beta, Lieutenant Beta, all generals of beta as well as my lieutenant and generals of Omega at the meeting room. " They all knew me well enough that I did not have to say "ASAP" like the other commanders. As 9 flashes appeared in the room I sat up straighter.

To my right was my lieutenant, Lucacon. To the left of me were my 3 generals, Smith, Orca and EN. As Commander Beta appeared to the opposite side of me my lieutenant raised an eyebrow. I shook my head slightly and turned to face Commander Beta. To the right of her was her lieutenant Spark. Her generals to the left of her were Eclipse, Shadow and Length.

I nodded and spoke, "As you know, we have a new mission." I paused glancing at the confused looks the generals made. "A support mission" I added seeing my lieutenant was also confused. Many of the faces in the rooms relaxed at that. I said the next parts quickly but briskly not wanting interruptions, but my tone made it clear that it was final. "To help a demigod camp on Earth called Camp Half-Blood, win their war"

My lieutenant was turning purple while General EN and Length turned bright crimson. I flashed them a quick glare. "We will be leaving as soon as possible. Pack ALL your charms. No harm done packing them, you never know what you might need. Meet me at dock DO." I ended smirking at their surprised looks.

No one but me and Chaos was allowed at dock DO. No one. The only people that visited there were all, to nicely put it, in the void. Then I flashed out to dock DO and walked into the ship.

"Good afternoon Commander. " Alpha greeted in his usual manner.

"Thank you, Alpha. Expand and add furniture for more males and five more females not including me." I commanded.

"Not including you sir? A private room then? "Asked Alpha.

"Yes Alpha, the usual. Also, book flights for Army Omega and Army Beta to Camp Half-Blood on Earth. Prior 2 days to takeoff."

"Done sir" Alpha replied as the shop shifted and seemingly expanded. It consisted of a living room with a small kitchen, a girl's bedroom, a boy's bedroom and a private room for me.

I sighed, and watched the signs that said "Boy, Girl" above the rooms changed to "Beta, Omega" Only boys were in Omega and girls only in Beta. I sat down on the couch near the TV and shook my wrist exposing my charm bracelet. Looking at it for awhile, I made a mental list of charms I should add to it.

Then Alpha's voice ran though the ship. "Commander, the lieutenant and the generals of the Omega army are here, as well as the Commander, lieutenant and generals of Beta army are here. What are your commands?"

"Access granted, Alpha."

"Right way sir" was the reply.

**Sorry for torturing you! Next chapter coming right up! Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5: The Ship

**Hi everyone! This is the last "Free" Chapter I am giving to you. For the next chapter, I need 5 reviews. Ok? Please tell other people and review. Please?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJo; I claim all my own characters though. Sorry if there OOCs.**

Lucacon's Pov

After the meeting, I flashed to my room and took out my charms case and turned it into a rectangular flat shape with an Omega on it. I took out a chain from under my bed and fastened the charm to the chain and hung it around my neck. Then, making sure I was presentable, I flashed to the docks and waited in line to register to the private docks.

Once I was there, a worker asked me "Dock?"

I answered by saying "DO" He visibly paled.

"Umm, sir. That is a private dock with invitation only."

I frowned. "I have an invitation in" The worker looked relieved but still looked weary.

"How about I call in first to make sure?" He compromised.

"Fine" I said exasperated.

He nodded and looked to the board and said into the microphone, "Lieutenant of Omega requesting access to dock."

"Request granted. As well as the Generals of Omega, Commander of Beta, Lieutenant of Beta and generals of Beta." I faintly heard from the other line.

The worker, who was looking hugely relived, nodded. Without another word, I strode into the gate toward the ship. As I walked through the halls, I couldn't help but gape. Soon, I reached a sign with an ART blocking my way. ART stood for Advanced Robotic Technology.

I stood unsure in front of the robot. Just as I was about to walk away, the ART said, "Master Lucacon, I need your handprint please." And a piece of metal covering its chest moved to reveal a light blue pad. I nodded wearily and pressed my palm on to there and waited 5 seconds before removing it. It wasn't like I never did that before. It was like a routine, security measures.

The ART nodded and said, "Master Lucacon, the directions to the ship are 1R, 2R, 3R, 4L. 5M." I nodded, unsure of what the directions meant but memorized them anyway. As I continued walking, I came toward a 4 way intersection. Suddenly, the directions made sense. I took a right, another right, right, a left and for the last one walked straight forward.

Soon I arrived at the ship and stood there staring. How long I stood there, I am not quite sure but soon I was accompanied by a panting Commander Beta, Lieutenant Beta and the generals of the Omega and Beta army.

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms over my chest. My generals grinned sheepishly while Beta's generals rolled their eyes. Commander Beta and Lieutenant Beta just mimicked my actions. Finally, we walked to the ship in organized formation.

**Okay once again, this is the last free chapter. I need 5 reviews so the next time I publish will be when I have 5 reviews total or more. Review! I realized that they are all short but depending on the amount of reviews is how long they'll be. Sorry! **


	6. Chapter 6: The Ship II

**So I got some PMs and reviews. Thank you for them all! I know my chapters are so short so I'll post 2 chapters now ok? At least until I can get at least 1000 words in a chapter. Thanks! **

**Well, here's a character list because maybe you're confused. I know I am. Here are the characters listed by army. **

**Omega Army: **_**Strongest Army, Commander Omega, Lieutenant Lucacon, Generals: Spark, Orca & EN**_

**Beta Army: **_**Second Strongest Army, Commander Beta, Lieutenant Spark, Generals: Eclipse, Shadow & Length **_

**Without further ado, here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJo; I claim all my own characters though. Sorry if there OOCs.**

Spark's Pov

After getting through that dreadful maze, Beta company finally made it through everything. The Generals of Omega just kept on pestering us on the directions the ART gave us. We just ignored them. We just turned left, left, left, left, right. At each turn we met the Minotaur, Medusa, Hydra, Nemean Lion and the Sphinx. Let's just say, they were only Chaos-Copies but they were still just as powerful if not more.

After we ran away from the Sphinx and her questions we found the ship. There when we paused to take a breather, we found Lieutenant Lucacon of Omega gawking **(A/N: It was my spelling word this week!) **at the ship. I stood there just staring like an idiot also until Shadow nudged me on the shoulder.

"Come _on_" She hissed. She was extremely scared of Commander Omega. Well, everyone was. He was Chaos' right hand man. Heck, he was Chaos' son.

The ship was amazing. It was void black with sea green stars. There was a constellation on the ship that looked like an Omega. It seemed to have hidden thrusters and rockets. It had ribbons of stars wrapped all over it and it was outlined with white waves on the wings. It just looked like a massive luxury jet. I glared at the ship in envy since I couldn't glare at Commander Omega. Unless, of course, if I wanted to take an early visit to the void.

I glanced at Lieutenant Lucacon of Omega. He looked at us with a look that obviously said 'Seriously?' I stole a quick glance at the Omega generals to see how they would handle this. They started seeing something interesting everywhere but Lieutenant Lucacon. Generals of Beta just rolled their eyes. Me and my Commander, at a silent signal crossed our arms over our chest, copying Lucacon.

Finally, the staring contest broke with a tie. I sighed as Commander Beta sent a silent signal to my bracelet. I glanced at it. "FRM NOW" It flashed. I sent the slightest of nods to her and stood in formation as my generals followed suit. Then, with Lucacon at point, we strolled up the ramp to the ship.

**So just to clear things up, if you are a lower rank than somebody you have to say their position. If you are of equal or higher rank you don't have to say it but higher ranks usually say it also. **


	7. Chapter 7: Chatacter Profile--Length--

**This is technically not a Chapter in the story… No this does not count. I'll post the next one right up. Though this may better help you understand the story. **

**So I decided that since Length is not a Pjo or Greek Character (Hint-Hint!) I am going to make a little character profile for her or in other words, this is what the Chaos records have of her. This is not part of the actual story. This is more like a little break. So here you go! Bold here is the File basics and normal print is what is added, italics are Chaos notes. (Written by Chaos of course!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJo; I claim all my own characters though. Sorry if there OOCs.**

**Chaos Character File:** Amanda Grift

**Code Name: **Length

**Status: **Demigod

**Parentage:** Aphrodite Goddess of Love; Jacob Grift, Mortal

**Fatal Flaw: **Hubris (_Length has conquered this Flaw but has problems sometimes especially with powerful positions)_

**Army & Position: **Beta Army, General

**Preferred Weapon(s): **Rope _(Length is great with anything to string or wire to Chords and hair strands. Anything Tie-able she can work with)_

**Preferred Power(s): **Whip my Hair (A move in which a user sings a song based on mood and hair becomes enchanted to obeys commands); Baa-d Hair Day (Sheep/any animal with hair similar to wool that are near come to user's aid)

**Strengths: **Bounding and Trapping Prisoners, Tying knots, Setting Shelters, Bow, Throwing Knives, Whips

**Weaknesses: **Camouflage, Sword

**Fears: **Afraid of Water _(Since staying with Commander Beta, she has been trained to stay near water so not a big problem)_

**Chaos Notes: **_Length can change her hair color and length as a disguise. Her eye color is blue-ish gray. _

**Past: **_She previously was housed at Camp Half Blood in the Hermes Cabin at 12 years old. She ran away a year later and I found her being chased by two boys, which I suspected of being monsters at the time, because she showed them a magic trick and couldn't do it again. __**(A/N: So anyone know where this part came from?) **__She was performing small magic tricks to earn money to survive. They pinned her down and beat her up and left her on the street. When she was near passed out I came by and recruited her._

**So now you know more about Length! So hope you get to see some of her powers soon! Review!**

**Yeps, the part is from Harry Potter in case you didn't know!**


	8. Chapter 8: Another Mission

**Last of the posts for today. For next 2 chapters I want…. How about 5 more so that equals to 10 reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJo; I claim all my own characters though. Sorry if there OOCs.**

**(Small Spoiler) Italics what is coming from the headset. **

Omega's Pov

When everyone was all settled, this included yelling 'attention' a couple times despite the fact that I was the second most powerful being in the universe(s), I showed them to their rooms. While they were unpacking, I headed to the pilot seat and looked at our bearings. We were about 2 hours away from Camp Half-Blood, Earth.

Time passed and I MAY have fallen asleep, but the next thing I knew Alpha's Voice rang out the ship. "Commander Omega, Assassin Euro and Assassin Yen have a message for you."

I shook my head and put on the headset. "Go ahead and play Alpha."

"Yes Commander" I didn't bother to reply to that.

"_Hey Big Bro! Me and Yen have this mission going for a wee-" _

"_No you idiot! SIX MONTHS!" yelled Yen. _I sighed.

"Come on Yen, no yelling. This is real close to my ear you know." I complained.

"_Fine fine I know you're busy so goo-" _

"_Nuh-uh! No way Jose!" Yen rebuked. _

"_Fine I'll Ask" replied Euro. _

"Spit it out, I'm busy." I groaned.

"_Told you!" Euro laughed. _

"_Ugggg. Big brother, we need help on this mission because Euro messed up again. He got hungry and decided to hunt down a McDonalds _**(A/N: I do not own McDonalds) **_instead of the monster." Yen Complained._

I rolled my eyes. Typical Euro. "Fine, just let me have some time to tell this to the Commanders, Lieutenants and generals. I'll be there in about 10 minutes. Chaos approved correct?" I replied.

"_Yes! I'll go tell him now." Yen Cheered. _

"Alright. Over and out" I replied.

As I ended the signal, I groaned. This is going to be one heck of a mission. One major support mission and a minor support mission. I knocked on the doors and said

"Commander, Lieutenants and Generals please report to meeting table. " Banging was heard all over and everyone barged out the room and sat down. I rolled my eyes then sat down.

"Assassin Yen and Euro require my assistance in their mission. I need you to continue with this mission. The army will arrive 2 days time. Ask Alpha if you need anything or need to talk to me." I stated. I paused.

I raised my voice and said "Alpha, when we dock, please take form of a maid. Form Maid 001." I smirked at the TV.

Everyone else looked confused but then Alpha's face appeared on the TV. "Master do I have to?!" He wined. I nodded. He sighed and flashed a green checkmark on the screen before blacking out.

"He'll take care of everything you need." I said, nodding.

"Anything else that you need to know ask Alpha or ask me on your communicator." I said. "Chao" I mentally laughed at their confused expressions.

I walked to the door and yanked it open revealing a blue sky. We were really close to Earth. This should be easy I thought as I jumped off the ship.

I heard my Lieutenant stand up and yell over this edge "Commander Omega?!" I smirked.

I willed the sir to harden and shot up. I paused at the ship and nodded. Then shot right up into space. Into the void.

**Phew! This one is longer at least. Its almost 2 pages. So Review! **


	9. Chapter 9: Arriving

**DANG THAT WAS FAST! I just posted the 3 chapters earlier this morning and I got 5 more reviews by 1:00! OMC! (Oh my Chaos!) Thanks everyone so much! 2 Chapters this time. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJo; I claim all my own characters though. Sorry if there OOCs.**

Commander Beta's Pov

I gaped as Commander Omega jumped off Alpha. (The ship) I quickly closed my mouth seeing my Lieutenant and Generals looking at me. I shook my head.

"What just happened?" Lucacon asked, panicked. Even after he saw Commander Omega was okay, he still looked panicky.

He always cared for the Commander and the Commander cared for him. At least, that's what he thought. In a battle, he got pulled aside from the army's fire by Commander Omega. Lucacon thought he made a beeline for him. In truth, he is Omega's Lieutenant and I doubt that he actually wanted his lieutenant to visit the void.

I stood up as I spoke. "Commander Omega is also is an Assassin. He had completed his latest mission when he was pulled out of his training for this support mission. He is assisting Assassin Yen and Euro with their current mission and once completed, I believe they will also join us." I stated, the information rolling off my tongue effortlessly. I blinked.

"Woah, too much information there" groaned Orca. Sometimes, I wonder if Orca and Commander Omega are related because they act so alike. Nobody here knew Omega's identity except his brother and sister and Chaos of course.

"Commander Beta, Earth is approaching in 20 minutes. Your Commands?" I blinked again.

Ships NEVER did that. They just landed. Heck, none of the ships even talked. One time when Chaos had a ship pause before landing, a minor solider had fell asleep and the ship just kept on hovering there, waiting for an answer on the navigation board. He and his crew missed the fight completely. That's why we don't have them.

Chaos must really care for Omega. "Umm… Land?"

"Of course Commander Beta" Alpha replied in an amused and sarcastic tone. As I felt the ship descend upon an open field next to a pine tree and a dragon I noticed a golden cloth covering the tree. Okay, they have a replica of the Golden Fleece.

"Well guys, I am sure that Commander Omega will be back soon" Soothed Length, mostly directed to Lucacon.

Idiot boy.

"Of course" I added. "Let's move out" I commanded.

**Not as long as the last one but oh well! Remember, 10 reviews! **


	10. Chapter 10: Allies

**Here you go! Remember to review! How about for the next 2 chapters, I will just get 5 more which makes 15 reviews total. ;) Thanks everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJo; I claim all my own characters though. Sorry if there OOCs.**

Zeus' Pov

As I gathered the Campers of Camp Half-Blood (In this story, the 2 camps get along but do not stay together) and the rest of the gods to the throne room, I couldn't help but think about the war. The war. I shivered. I just hope we were up to it. I never would ask, but these times needed desperate measures. We needed to get allies.

When we were all gathered, I spoke. "Campers and fellow gods, as you know Gaea has risen once again and plan to overrun your camp and Olympus. So if anyone knows anyone that can help us in this war, please speak up." I sighed.

That daughter of Athena raised her hand and I nodded. "Lord Zeus, if I may, perhaps Camp Jupiter can help us." She spoke while tightening her grip on this boy's hand. A Son of Poseidon. I shook my head.

"You know of the agreement you made with the camp. You would not bother their affairs and they wouldn't with you. It was like you never know of each other." I said slowly, emphasizing her exact words.

Athena looked at me quickly and turned her head away. I heard her thoughts in my mind. "Be gentle on Annabeth." She scolded. I ignored her.

"Anyone else?" Everyone nodded their head no. I sighed. "Then meeting is adjourn-"I was cut off by a black portal, seemingly ripped in the air.

Out the portal stepped a man. He was wearing a pitch black coat, darker than the underworld and he looked pretty normal except for his eyes. They were black with miniature stars and comets flashing by. His pupil was a gold star inside a golden ring.

"Who are you!" I demanded getting up and picking up my bolt. Don't blame me; he was powerful, even powerful than me! Me, the king of the gods! Not possible.

"I am Chaos" he stated carelessly. "And I am here to help you in your war, if you accept." He added.

I mentally backtracked. If this was Chaos, then he indeed is more powerful than me. I had no choice unless I wanted to anger the creator, die by the enemy's hand or accept his help. The second one seemed pretty good right now…

"Father" Athena wined in my mind.

"Fine" I grumbled. "We accept your help Lord Chaos." I stated slowly and loudly.

"Good." He nodded. "The Commanders, Lieutenants and Generals should be at camp soon. " He stated. Then he stepped in the portal and disappeared.

"Well we got allies." I mumbled, displeased.

**Darn! It's more than one page but not more than two. :P Share with everyone and I don't mind if you put it in any Communities. **


	11. Chapter 11: Arriving II

**Nice job everyone! For the next two chapters, I'll need 5 more reviews which equals to 20. Game on!**

**Pairings are staring now! Go to my profile to vote. Only once please for each section I created. I just wanted it in one poll so I didn't have to post 3 times. :D Poll ends in 10 days. It's a blind poll so I'll post results in the story here! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJo; I claim all my own characters though. Sorry if there OOCs.**

Thalia's Pov

The Hunters of Artemis were packing up our camp when Artemis had to attend a meeting. Apparently, he had to head to Camp-Half-Blood to help with the war. None of us Hunters disagreed. If Olympus fell, Artemis would fade. All the gods would fade.

So we were riding in Apollo's bright yellow bus and I was trying not to look out the window. Tracy, our newest and physically youngest member, sat with me to my left. She shook my shoulder. "Come on Thails! The view is great! Open your eyes! Pleease?" She begged.

I groaned. I was a sucker for kids. Why me?! I hesitantly opened my eyes slowly to meet Tracy's sea green ones. Daughter of Poseidon. She left because the Cabin Counselor of Cabin 3 was Mark. The Hunters hated him. We would much prefer Percy, which the Hunters grudgingly admitted that he had their respect. Mark was cruel, bossy, fat, arrogant and lazy.

I don't know what Annabeth sees in him. I know since Percy is my cousin I should have visited and supported him but I did just the opposite. I attended camp and for some reason, all I faintly remember was yelling at him because he told me Annabeth cheated on him. I didn't believe it at the time and I shocked him. Then he ran away to his cabin. That was the last I ever saw of him.

Then I remembered Tracy. I quickly turned to her and she was looking out the window in amazement. Lord Apollo was arguing with Lady Artemis on who was born first. I sighed, seeing she was occupied and closed my eyes to sleep.

I don't know how long I slept. Maybe 10 minutes? Next thing I knew, I was hearing Tracy's excited voice. "We're Here! We're Here!" She chanted over and over again jumping up and down. She grabbed my wrist and towed me out the bus.

Lord Apollo dropped us off near the Artemis' Cabin and disappeared in the sky. Lady Artemis told us to unpack and take a look around camp. She was also attending the meeting so we waited for her.

I decided to take the Hunters to the beach to mourn about Percy. We probably did this every time we went near a beach. We held hands and formed a line along the shore. Tracy, not knowing what we were doing, got quickly informed about it by Phoebe and stood next to me, holding my hand.

We all bowed our heads and said in sync, "Lord Poseidon, Lady Artemis, Please help us find Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon." Then, after that, we stood there adding our own afterthoughts and prayers to help find Percy. He was the only man Lady Artemis approved of and if she did, the hunters at least had SOME respect for him.

I lifted my head to see all the Hunters ready to go and I nodded. As we strolled around camp, we approached the camp's boarder to see a ship as black as night. Maybe darker if that was possible.

The ship was amazing. It was black with sea green stars. There was a constellation on the ship that looked like an Omega. It seemed to have hidden thrusters and rockets. It had ribbons of stars wrapped all over it and it was outlined with white waves on the wings. It just looked like a massive luxury jet.

Soon after we heard voices and 9 figures came out the ship. They glanced at us and froze. We however, went into action. We automatically drew our bows and latched arrows on them. "Who are you?" I yelled.

A feminine figure that seemed like the leader shrugged and said "We're allies"

"Yeah right! Phoebe yelled and let go of her arrow. The rest of the Hunters slipped. Phoebe was second in command, next to me, so they were used to following Phoebe around. I was usually looking for Percy with 2 other Hunters.

As a volley of arrows rained down on the people, they didn't move a muscle, though I could see a couple tense, but looking at their leader, totally relaxed, they followed suit.

Multiple things happened at once. There were 14 flashes, (Yes, Hestia and Hades are Olympians now) and the Gods and Campers arrived at the scene before us. Then, the arrows vanished and reappeared on the floor broken. Yells of defiance filled the Hunters. Arrows took time to make!

Then a figure materialized in front of them. He looked like a middle aged man that was pretty normal except he was wearing a suit with moving stars and comets on them and his eyes were black as the ship with a gold star and gold ring surrounding it for the pupil.

He frowned. "It's not nice to attack your allies" He stated in a matter of facty tone.

"Hunters, this is Chaos" Artemis stated timidly. We gasped in shock and we bowed to him. He smirked. He made a hand motion and suddenly I felt myself straighten up.

"It feels so weird when people don't bow to be for only 5 seconds." Everyone looked confused.

"In the void, everyone follows protocol and only bows to me for 5 seconds." He explained. "But for the assassins and Commanders, you'll just have to ask them" he continued. We gaped. The void?!

**Phew! 3 pages and still not 1000 words?! Only around 890 :P Oh well! I'll try harder! Review!**

**Remember to vote! If you vote on the review, it will be deleted. Just wait for the poll if it isn't there.**


	12. Chapter 12: Allies II

**Remember to Vote!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJo; I claim all my own characters though. Sorry if there OOCs.**

Length's Pov

Oh... Seeing this camp again makes me SO mad! From their energy levels, I could tell some were immortal. I grimaced. Maybe this Perseus Jackson we heard so much about won't be that bad.

You're probably thinking how we know Perseus, or Percy. Not really know him personally, just more like, fans. Chaos has this cool movie set called _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_. It's an amazing story! I am still waiting to get my hands on the 5th DVD. Yeah, basically he's a legend! For some reason though, Chaos stopped showing new movies of his life after Percy defeated Gaea. I wonder where he is now.

The only reason Chaos didn't recruit him was because if he went missing, people would probably go look for him. We could wait until he died but he probably his hard to kill and/or has immortality.

After Chaos deflected a volley of arrows from those dreadful Hunters, he frowned at the Hunters. Serves them right. "It's not nice to attack your allies" He stated in a matter of facty tone.

"Hunters, this is Chaos" A goddess that was wearing a silver outfit. Artemis, I identified.

They gasped in shock and they bowed to Chaos. He smirked. He made a hand motion and suddenly they were straightened up. Hah! Everyone has had that move used on them a couple of times.

"It feels so weird when people don't bow to be for only 5 seconds." Everyone looked confused. Wow. Try to explain that to people who bow for an entire minute to the gods.

"In the void, everyone follows protocol and only bows to me for 5 seconds." He explained. "But for the assassins and Commanders, you'll just have to ask them" They gaped. I rolled my eyes when I felt Chaos' presence penetrate my mind.

"The army should be here soon." Wait, What? The army was supposed to be here two days after us! This isn't happening.

"Lord Chaos" I interjected mentally, "Commander Omega said that the army would be here in two days prior to our arrival!" Chaos nodded in my mind.

"Yes, but the army will be attacking in less than two days." I groaned aloud, as well as the other generals and Lieutenants. They probably were told in their minds like me. Only Commander Beta didn't. She was probably trying to be formal.

"We just got here!" Lucacon Complained aloud. Chaos smirked.

"Oh dear! I am pretty sure staying on a luxury starship shuttle for two whole hours was oh-so tiring!" Chaos Mocked. Orca snickered.

"Fine" Lucacon grumbled.

"Just about…now" Chaos stated in a timeless voice. Probably just using his void vision. Just as Alpha reformed into what must be Maid001, 2 more ships landed and out came the army. Commander Beta nodded and I stood in formation. Poor, poor Lucacon. I smirked. He stood there awkwardly while the Omega army got into formation.

Once both of the armies were in formation, be paused and glanced at them. From the Omega army, someone asked "Where is Commander Omega?" Lucacon bravely stepped up and said in a monotone voice,

"Commander Omega has to assist Assassin Euro and Assassin Yen in their mission." Groans were heard all over from the Omega army. Commander Omega sure was tough but he was a great leader.

Chaos nodded. "I'll be back when the battle is here. I'm sure it'll be interesting." He smirked before departing in a portal. "Now let's bring on the PARTY!" Orca and EN yelled.

The response was about 8 dozen strange stares back and about 5 dozen gleeful stares. "YEAH!" The Omega army yelled as they marched to our seemingly shared cabin. Once they got inside there were many yells of "OMC"; "Oh My Chaos" and "Thanks Chaos!"

We girls sighed and stood our place. We would check out the cabin later. Instead, we all departed to the boundary of the camp and started to set up traps. Oh yeah! Alpha!

"Girls, stop" I commanded. They all looked at me confused. After all, this was the agreed plan.

I smirked. "Why should we do work when we have a servant to do it for us?" I asked jokingly. The campers look scared for a second while a blonde girl with gray eyes stepped up while holding a boy with dull black hair and flat green eyes. Is that Percy?

"You can't do that to us!" She yelled. I smirked.

"Technically I can Daughter of Athena. If you don't listen to us, then we will be more than happy to leave. We have other planets to help, other wars to be in." I paused to let that sink in. "Anyway, I wasn't talking to you anyway." I stated.

"Oh Alphaaa" I sang

Alpha had taken a form of a pretty white girl **(A/N: I'm not trying to be racist!)** in a black and white lacy dress hinted with some baby blue. She was a pretty blonde girl with blonde hair with light blue highlights and blue-gray eyes. She had a huge black bow on her head and two dangling earrings with black stars on them. She wore white stockings that went up to her knees and black shiny ballet shoes.

"Who is Alpha? I am Bella." He/she stated in a girly voice.

I stole a glance at the campers. The girls, mainly Aphrodite campers, were glaring at her in envy, while the boys looked at her with lust in their eyes. I smirked. "Bella, please go ahead and set the traps at the camp boarder. " I said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Sure thing dearie" she replied in a bored tone while popping blue bubblegum in her mouth, showing off her tinted blue lips. She smirked and strode off. I turned back to the campers.

"Well, we will be off now. Chaos says that we will have to attend the Campfire if we have any questions for you guys so we will be in our cabin." Commander Beta said while motioning us to move.

The boys better have a great party going on to make up for that embarrassing moment, I thought.

**Thank you all! This is still around 1000 words! I am getting better! I'll try to keep it like this. No, you will still get 2 chapters. This is more like a once in a blue moon thing at the moment and you still get 2 until I can get it consistently. Thanks!**

**Remember to vote! Only once for Omega and once for Percy! It's ok if you vote for the same thing for both of them! The results will be posted after I get the storyline done. They will NOT be presented right out but if you read the story, you will get the pairings. **


	13. Chapter 13: Where is Percy Jackson?

**Okay everyone! Great job! Next update is when I get 25 reviews! I have about like 20+ favorites followers so everyone who favorite/followed just review once per update! Anyway…**

**Ok so here is a time skip. For the first day, the Chaos Army eats in their cabin because the tables are not built yet. So now to the Campfire!**

**WARNING! Just once, I think there is some MILD SWEARING! I don't know if it even can be called swearing but… you have been warned…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJo; I claim all my own characters though. Sorry if there OOCs.**

Spark's Pov

As we headed to the campfire, the campers sat on logs or on the floor. I grimaced. I glanced at Commander Beta and she nodded, using some of her energy to create 2 sets of black metal bleachers. There was no battle anyway and we were going to bed soon so spend all your energy anyway, I thought. AND we were NOT going to be barbarians.

Each bleacher had 6 rows. Each section of the army, (Archers, Melee weapons [guns, ect.], Close combat [fists, swords, spears], Power fighters [water, fire, air, electricity, ect.] , and medics. The last row was the front one and that was for the commander, lieutenant and generals. That should work.

As we settled down, the centaur **(A/N: Is that how you spell it?)**, Chiron was it, looked at us like he wanted to say something but decided against it. Good thing too horse man. You do NOT want to anger me. When I get really angry electricity and anything related to that circles and conducts around my body. Then it takes DAYS for the energy to leave. Until then, nobody can touch me without being electrocuted.

There are many ways to pull the charge out my body earlier too. Sometimes we use that to our advantage like torturing prisoners for information, using electricity for power, or self defense. The easiest way to take out the energy is to leave me in water, but even that is dangerous.

If anyone is in the water, it can be proved fatal. Well, except for a select few. Commander Omega for example, he can stand in the water and help me lose the energy. He's a good guy.

So when everyone was settled down Chiron started asking us if we had any questions. Some were asked to put down the camp like "Do you have any jet fighter planes?" or "Can this place get anymore ancient?" Haha! This place was basically 1950's. Finally when everyone was done with their teasing questions, Commander Beta asked a REALLY disturbing question that everyone wanted to know.

"Where's Percy Jackson?" **(A/N: I thought about ending here but for you guys, I'll continue.)**

THAT brought silence to the entire camp. "How do you know about him?" A little boy about maybe 5 years old, with green eyes asked. Son of Poseidon.

"Well…" I interjected. "Percy is kind of famous around the void and some girls here believe it or not would KILL to meet him." I explained.

A boy with dull green eyes and flat gross hair said "What about my loser brother?! I am so much better than him! He left everyone here like a coward." This brought yells of defiance from everywhere around the camp. The most of the yells came from the Chaos army though. Cough cough Beta Army cough cough.

Yells of "HE IS NOT!" and "NO WAY, HE WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" accompanied the yells that said "I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU DO BETTER THAN HIM" or "LOOK WHAT YOU DID! NOTHING!"

"Hey! I defeated a hellhound!" That boy yelled. "And Amazing Mark's the name." He added.

"The only thing amazing abo-"I was cut off by Commander Beta. We all wore hoods pulled a little back so they just covered our hair and wore sunglasses to cover our eyes. Even then, I could sense the glare she sent me.

I shuddered. "Enough" She commanded in a hard tone. She turned her glare to the campers. "Where is he now?" she demanded of the same small Poseidon boy.

"H-he left about 830 years a-ago" he stuttered.

Everyone in the army was practically seething now. "Enough!" Commander Beta repeated. "She turned to us. "Back to the cabins, get some shut eye and get up early for training. It doesn't mean we are on a mission that we don't train. 5 A.M. SHARP" She emphasized.

The army sighed and departed. Only Commander Beta, Bella and I stayed. Commander Beta just said only 5 words to the campers before departing. "I am disappointed in you." Bella just followed Commander Beta hitching her skirt up a little too high.

I just left but not before saying "Damn you, DAMN YOU TO THE MOST PAINFUL PARTS OF THE VOID!" to the campers. MAN THAT FELT GOOD! I thought as I settled in for bed. I walked around and made sure the Wii's, X-box Kinect's, PSP's, Play stations, and Computers were off before closing my eyes.

**DARN! 750 words! :P Anyway review! **

**Yeah, I kinda extended the poll…I'll leave it open throughout the story but I think I know who is going to get paired up with who.**

**To people who PMed me (I am not saying who) that I needed credibility, well today I got a 5 on a practice essay. The only one! :D**


	14. Chapter 14: Completed Mission

**Remember! 25 reviews!**

**Everyone! It's time for the revealing to start! **

**Challenge: I am taking answers to Omega, Lucacon, Smith, Orca, EN, Beta, Eclipse and Shadow. Spark and Length are my own characters. If you PM me and you guess correctly who they are (Try to guess all of them!) then I will give you a 8 cookies, one for each! Please don't post it in the review! Then the challenge will be over. PM me your thoughts please! Thanks! In time I will reveal who they are. Just hang on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJo; I claim all my own characters though. Sorry if there OOCs.**

Omega's Pov

I rolled my eyes at Euro. "Can we?" He wined. He thinks now that I am here, he can relax.

"News flash, just to remind you, if I kill the monster, I get this mission." I corrected.

"Fine" He huffed. "

Yen, come on! We have to go!" I yelled. Shadow and light bended and she arrived. She nodded. Time to hunt.

I nodded and the sky grew darker, dark as night. Euro pouted. Euro works better in light. I work in darkness. Yen is kind of both, but not as powerful as I or Euro can get. I bounded into a shadow and appeared at the mansion. Now, when you are talking about a monster, it can mean human too!

I approached the wall and noted a 5 story window that had a moving shadow in it. I identified it as our target. I scaled the wall and stuck near the window on the wall. I pressed two fingers to my temples to help me concentrate and used my void vision to look into the room. A middle aged man was yelling at a small boy and girl. They probably were abused, judging by the various injuries. I shut the light off in the room using my night powers.

The room plunged into complete darkness. I heard complains, yells, yowls. A cat?! Oh well. I quickly pulled out a small throwing knife and cut the window in half in a swift move. The shards disappeared into the shadows. Hey, leave no evidence.

I crept into the window and let the room be lightened a little. In the dark, I could see my cloak glow a faint sea green. I drew my twin swords from my back and placed the blade up upon his neck and in a swift move, cut into his neck about halfway.

As he was dying, I yelled out into the shadows. "I'll let Yen claim this one" Yen came out of the shadows pulling Euro since he couldn't travel in darkness that well. Yen squealed in glee and pressed her palm on the man's forehead.

"*Στηρίξτε το σώμα και την ψυχή σας, όπως σημειώνονται στο όνομα του Χάους !" Yen chanted. Then she pulled out her palm and a gray star was visible. Then it faded and formed a shape, carved into the skin. ¥

**(A/N: I thought it would be fitting to stop here but it's only around 200 words.)**

I glanced at the children. They could not see nor remember this. I snapped my fingers. The children's eyes became unfocused and they passed out cold. Ahh. Sometimes, the mist is so helpful.

I grabbed Yen and Euro by the wrists and pulled them into a nearby shadow. As I walked through the shadow, I chose our destination. My ship was out of the option. Yen's ship was ok, but it was girly. Euro's… Let's give it a try.

We entered Euro's ship and I saw that he had green, yellow and while designs. I raised an eyebrow. "Irish Leprechauns?" I asked. Euro blushed.

"Well, I do like green and I am wielder of light after all." He muttered.

I smirked. "Really? I prefer Green and black and blue." I mocked.

"Hey! How about Grey and Blue and White?!" Yen yelled.

I rolled my eyes. "Let's look where we are landing, shall we" I asked formally. I didn't wait for an answer. I walked to the controls and started pressing random buttons. Random because these were the exact controls that I would use to start my ship but these controls didn't necessary apply to Euro's.

I raised an eyebrow. It was correct? Never mind that. I set coordinates to Camp-Half-Blood in about 4 hours. I sighed. Okay. "You're ship can't talk?" I asked in disbelief as I looked at the controls.

"No." Euro and Yen said confused. I smirked. Too bad, so sad.

"I am going to take a nap." I announced as I collapsed in a fluffy blue chair. Then, I drifted into a peaceful dream.

**Umm… How do you say this? Okay. Chaos members have what is called Void Vision. Only some can use or control it though. Omega can use it and control it to make disturbing dreams not happen. It only happens when he has strong emotions like happy or angry. There you go! **

***Support the body and soul as you are marked in the name of Chaos! **

**Yen's sign is **** and Euro's is ****. There you go!**


	15. Chapter 15: Chaos Cooked Meals

**To Lucy: Thanks for your review! The Omega army and Beta army do NOT know who Omega, or anyone really, is. There is complete secrecy. I believe this has been mentioned before or it will me mentioned. Well, as for who is Beta, nobody knows! Not even me! It all depends on the pairing matches, so vote! Thanks for your review! **

**If you have a Fanfiction account, I'll PM you the answer or…I'll post it here. Thanks everyone!**

**I was really pleased that I got more people on my Favorites and Follows list. Please, if you can, add it to communities! ;) Thanks everyone! The new goal is 30 reviews. I don't mind if you review more than once, just review!**

**Speaking of reviews, the next goal is 30! Tell your friends, REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJo; I claim all my own characters though. Sorry if there OOCs.**

Spark's Pov

As I woke up, I realized it was only 4:00. I decided to start getting up before the bathrooms got crowded. I quickly got up, and pulled out my clothes and headed out my room. Everyone had their own room except for couples or siblings. Omega wanted EVERYONE to keep their identity a secret. So mainly, I didn't know how anyone looked like seeing I was single and had no brothers or sisters. For Chaos' sake, even my PJs had hoods!

I quickly slammed myself into a shower stall and put my clothes on a table and pulled out my toiletries. I pulled out my watermelon shampoo and lathered my hair full of it and rubbed my face with it too. I left it there to set while I thought about my hairdo. Maybe I could put it in a braid…or pigtails? Nah. How about I try… I got it! I would tie my hair in a ponytail but before that I would French brain the top part and the rest of it I would ponytail. (**A/N: Try it out!)**

As I washed the shampoo out, I dried it with a towel and stood in the full body mirror. I had my cloak on but my hood was down. I braided by black hair and glanced at my electric blue eyes. I was a daughter of the king of the gods. I didn't know about anyone else but my best guess is that they're demigods or demi-titans .

I sighed as I brushed my teeth with watermelon toothpaste. Then I rinsed with my, you guessed it, watermelon mouthwash! I was obsessed with watermelon. It was delicious! I pulled my hood out, transported my PJs into my room and headed out into camp. I could see that no campers were up yet, but like 5 or 6 soldiers were out.

I went ahead and created dummies for me to train with in the arena. I stepped into a fighting stance and pointed my hand up to the sky. **(A/N: She has two fingers pointed up, like you make scissors with your hand except they are close together.) **I drew energy from the sky and suddenly, it was dark outside. Lightening struck my fingers (My one hand) and I pulled it down to my chest. I took a struggling deep breath in, trying to not let go of that overwhelming energy, and aimed. Exhaled and released. BOOM!

The whole army of 20 dummies I created was nothing but ashes. I sighed. I wish that I didn't have to draw energy from the sky. Like Poseidon kids, they could call water out of thin air. If you ask me, Poseidon is better than Zeus. Then would be Hades, and last would be Zeus. Yep.

I let the sky clear up and headed back to the cabin where people were starting to get up. I checked my bracelet and tapped my clock charm. 4:45, it flashed. I tapped it again to turn it off. I went inside and sat on a couch playing Super Smash Brawls on the Wii waiting for training to start. I wish Commander Omega was here. He was fun to have around. I hope he comes back soon.

I started playing for a while until 4: 58 and turned the game console off and headed outside to where inspection was starting. I was right on time at 5:00. Commander Beta walked down the line of girls while Lieutenant Lucacon walked down the lines for boys. We stood straight as a board.

Then it was time to say our pledge. Commander Beta nodded and the boys and girls stated the Chaos pledge. "Ορκίζομαι να προστατεύσει όλα τα αθώων, για να καταστρέψει το κακό, να στηρίξει και να προστατεύσει τους συναδέλφους τους συμμάχους, να μείνει πιστός στο ΧΑΟΣ!" We chanted.

Some of the early campers took in our form as they woke up and glanced outside. "Good. Take 25 laps around the camp and you should be done for breakfast." Commander Beta stated as she too started jogging around the perimeter of the camp. The soldiers groaned.

They preferred Commander's Omega training. I understood the feeling; his included training in combat, sword fighting and for some, power bending. Commander Omega usually focused on powers than physical ability. That, though, doesn't mean that he lacks physical appearance! I heard from some other Medics in the Beta army that Commander Omega has some 8 packs. Wow.

I snapped out of my thinking and started running. I was pretty fast. But the whole point of this was to keep us busy until breakfast. So if I finished 25 laps, I would have to keep on going until breakfast. No slowing down, but you can speed up. Not fun running for 3 hours at 185 MPH.

I was nearing my 167th lap, despite my best efforts to slow down, when a conch shell sounded. Probably just for breakfast. Commander Beta ordered us to go to breakfast and we rushed to the Beta table while the Omega members went to their table.

We picked up food and sat down in our seats. I looked at the campers strangely. There were throwing foods in the fire. What a waste of good food. I took my first bite and nearly choked. Oh-My-Chaos! This is disgusting! Talk about good food! I spit food out back on my plate and summoned a trashcan at the end of the Beta table. I dumped it in and sat back down watching to see if my fellow members of Chaos felt the same way.

They all shrugged and took their first bite. Their reactions were so hilarious! The soldiers just spit it right back out like I did and dumped it in the trash. I nodded approvingly. My generals painfully swallowed and mimed choking and starting swallowing water. Commander Beta's reaction was by far, the funniest reaction. She took a bite and turned red. Not like a blush but her entire face was crimson! OMC! She swallowed it and dumped hers too.

We all turned to the Omega table to watch their reactions. I realized that they were watching all of us and they all just dumped their food except for General Orca and Lieutenant Lucacon. General Orca tried one and he swallowed it. The entire Beta table looked at him in disbelief. Orca then started gagging. He stuck out his tongue and used some of his water to whisk away his plate in the trash. Lucacon, after that just pushed his plate down in the end.

The entire camp was silent. They were watching our little fits with the food. Orca, the idiot boy he is, yelled out to the camp. "This is disgusting!" Cries of outrage and laughter filled the room.

Commander Beta yelled "Silence!" The whole room quieted.

"I believe a complaint is in order. The soldiers will no longer be eating your…_food_ here anymore. We will be having our own food." Commander Beta proposed.

"How will you do that? You'll just starve!" and Ares camper yelled out tauntingly.

Commander Beta just ignored him and yelled out "Bella!" At once, Bella materialized. The lust and envy was back. "Please prepare our custom food for the void." Bella tilted her head.

"I am not sure how to cook the void food-" Bella stated.

The campers laughed while the army groaned.

"-because Commander Omega never eats it. He prefers Chaos Cooked Meals." She continued. Chaos cooked meals? What were those?

"Fine, prepare whatever Commander Omega eats." Commander Beta sighed, annoyed that she too didn't know what 'Chaos Cooked Meals' were.

"Right away!" Bella happily sang. She clapped and all at once, food filled the table. The camper's jaws dropped open. I have to admit, ours did too. Commander Omega had this kind of food?! OMC it was beautiful! Bacon, pancakes, waffles, syrup, oatmeal, cereal, milk, whipped cream, butter, and LOTS of fruit like raspberries and strawberries. We usually only had waffles! We happily dug in glutting ourselves.

When we were done, Bella cleaned it all up and nodded, retreating back. Her eyes glowed for a second before saying "I sense a large amount of energy nearing the camp boarder. Perhaps a battle is coming?" She asked tilting her head. I nodded in understanding.

"Let's go! You heard her! Armor and weapons out! Archers I want you in the back, Combat and Melee fighters out! Medics, get those tents set up and Power Benders in the second lines. Let's MOVE!" I shouted.

The army moved at once all getting up and running to the camp boarder while tapping their charms to get their armor and weapons. The campers, not knowing what was going on glanced at me questioningly. "Your camp's being attacked in about…now." I stated as a conch shell rang out the fields.

Campers all over the tables got up, stuffed some more food in their mouths and ran to the armory for their armor. I rolled my eyes. Is that how they get ready for battle? Gosh, no wonder Chaos says they're going to lose.

By the time the conch shell died down, the soldiers were already in position and Commander Beta stepped forth. I recognized some of the monsters as Titans. I counted them off on my fingers. Hyperion, Oceanus and Atlas, who somehow got someone to hold up the sky for him.

I yelled out into my communicator so the monsters wouldn't hear, "Back away from the Titans! Commander Omega isn't here to send them off yet! Stay clear!"

The soldiers nodded and charged. The medics were trying to discourage the campers from fighting. Seeing as they would have to heal anyone who got hurt, I didn't blame them. Then, I charged into battle.

**Oh yeah! 5 pages! This is about 1,500 words so yay me! I'll post another chapter also since I love you guys so much. ;D **

**I just finished a Greek Project for school today. (I know, weekend homework stinks) I did Hades. Wish me luck on my presentation tomorrow!**


	16. Chapter 16: Introductions in Battle

**Remember! It's 30 reviews! Unless of course…you add this story to a community...Perhaps I can pull a few strings…**

**I got the Mark of Athena on 10/8/12..I know it came out on the second but I forgot! So sure me if you will… Waiting for the House of Hades…MAN THAT'S COOL!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJo; I claim all my own characters though. Sorry if there OOCs.**

Omega's Pov

As we approached camp, I could see the battle raging. They probably couldn't see this ship yet. I saw Hyperion, who somehow got out of the maple tree he was imprisoned in, Oceanus and Atlas, who somehow got someone to hold up the sky for him.

I smirked. This was going to be one epic entrance. "Hey guys!" I called out. Euro and Yen shot straight up from their Uno game **(A/N: I do not own Uno) **and looked at me. "I spy with my little eyes, 3 Titans!" I practically yelled.

Being the second most powerful being in the universe (Euro is third and Yen is forth), training on monsters make them look like dummies, too easy. I know it probably won't be much of a challenge but maybe I could bring out my wolves.

Chaos, for some reason I never questioned, trained me to have dramatic entrances. He says when I pass my test, I can have 4 wolves. Euro and Yen already have theirs. Darn. It's not my fault they're more creative than me.

I can't wait to get mine though. I have a feeling this one is the one I am going to get my wolves. Euro always teased me because of this. He and I were twins so you could say he was the jokey one. I was the serious one. Yen was kind of both of us. Literally.

Euro and Yen bolted straight out of their seats, probably thinking the same thing(s) I was. "Finally, something to fight that at least fights back!" Yen clapped.

"Sorta" I mumbled.

"Hey! Maybe you'll get your wolves now!"Euro teased. I rolled my eyes. "Yup. You'll probably win because me and Yen are here to help." Euro laughed.

"Please!" I scoffed.

"How about blast down to Earth, scare them, one at a time introductions and battle a titan?" I asked.

"Man, you are one for scary entrances." Euro complained. I laughed something rare.

"I AM the being of the night." I teased.

"Come on! Time to jump!" Yen squealed!

We got into a triangle, with me at point, Euro at my right and Yen at my left and nodded. The ship lowered itself to Earth and it stopped, around 100 feet off the ground, hovering there for all to see.

Then, we jumped.

**(A/N: I would have stopped here but it's only 400 words.)**

If we were normal demigods, we probably would NOT be comfortable with the speed we were going down. We also would NOT be smiling at the speeds we were going. Yet, it didn't seem fast. I could see my soldiers looking up at us from here and smiling. The monsters were almost all gone. Good. This would be 'fun'.

As we landed, we created craters where we landed. Oops. We were down on our right knee and in sync we stood up. I looked to Euro and Yen and they nodded. We raised our right hand and formed a fist and punched out. Half the monsters froze. We raised our left hand, now in a fist, and punched out. All of the monsters, spare the Titans, froze on the spot. (Both hands were out now) Then, we tilted then downward as if bending something and all the monsters disintegrated into piles of black, gray and while piles.

I waited…three, two, one…

"No fair! Omega got one more than me!" Euro wined quietly.

"I got one more than you too." Yen shrugged.

"There was probably one monster short." I sighed.

"Who are you!?" Hyperion demanded.

"After you, Yen?" I asked mock bowing.

"Of course." She smirked.

Yen dashed forward, toward the titan. "I am the 4th most powerful being in the universe!" Yen called out. The sky was suddenly darker but still light at the same time. Yen drew a silver Katana.

"I am the being known to control the time when night and day meet." She said jumping forward to slash Atlas. Atlas stumbled, not expecting the attack.

"I am the being that exists during, twilight, midnight, sunset and sunrise." She yelled in a loud voice while slashing at Atlas' intersection.

"You will address me as Assassin Yen!" She yelled stabbing her Katana in Atlas' chest. She quickly pressed her palm to Atlas' forehead and muttered .

"*Στηρίξτε το σώμα και την ψυχή σας, όπως σημειώνονται στο όνομα του Χάους !" Atlas disappeared into a fine gray dust.

"My turn." Euro muttered.

Euro dashed forward toward Hyperion. "I am the 3rd most powerful being in the universe!" Euro leered. The sky suddenly became brighter. Euro drew a golden sword.

"I am the being that is known to control light" Euro mocked Hyperion. Hyperion growled at him and attempted to swipe at him. "I am the being that exists during day, morning, dawn and daybreak." Euro cheered while slashing at Hyperion's knee.

Hyperion collapsed. "You will address me as Assassin Euro!" Euro yelled while stabbing his sword into Hyperion skull. He pressed his palm into Hyperion and muttered. .

"*Στηρίξτε το σώμα και την ψυχή σας, όπως σημειώνονται στο όνομα του Χάους !" Hyperion dissolved in a bright white powder.

Save the best for last I thought as I ran toward Oceanus.

"I am the 2nd most powerful being in the universe, second only to the creator himself. " I called out, taunting Oceanus. The sky turned an eerie black, meaning night.

Perfect. I drew my twin blades from my back, whipping poison into them. "I am the being that is known to control darkness." I said while jumping to slash Oceanus. Oceanus fell backward. "I am the being that exists during night, gloom, dusk and dim day." I listed while grazing a particularly deep cut in Oceanus' arm. Good.

"You will address me as Commander or Assassin Omega!" I yelled in an eerie tone while cross slashing at Oceanus' torso. I quickly pressed my palm into his forehead.

"*Στηρίξτε το σώμα και την ψυχή σας, όπως σημειώνονται στο όνομα του Χάους !" I muttered as Oceanus dissolved into a dark black powder.

I straightened up and opened a portal. Using wind, I made it blow the dust into the swirling black mass. Clean as a whistle. I nodded and Euro and Yen got behind me in the same formation. We walked to the boarders of Camp Half Blood.

As we strolled up the boarders of the camp, I stopped to look at my team. I soon felt father's presence penetrate my mind. "Congratulations son! You have passed! Your wolves are the new charm I gave you! Be nice and try not to kill anyone!"

I frowned. Why would I ever do that? I decided to go ahead and test them out. I whispered to Euro that I was going to go training and told him to be in charge of the Omega Army and promptly left; Bella on my heels. I smirked; that wasn't the only reason I left.

**1000 words! Nice! Just because I love you guys, I'll continue posting two Chapters from now on unless I am busy. I have SOME of these chapters prewritten but you never know! **


	17. Chapter 17: Who is he?

**To Saphira: Well, thanks for your devotion to the story! When I first visited Fanfiction, I read some of the Chaos stories and I did NOT agree with some endings so I stayed up at night, thinking of my own. I would never get past a certain point though, so I decided to type it. And that's why it's here! So thanks again!**

**Remember! Its 30 reviews!**

**(Small spoiler) Italics in this chapter will be that little voice. **

**Sorry! I try to give away a little bit of the story as possible!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJo; I claim all my own characters though. Sorry if there OOCs.**

Length's Pov

As soon as I heard Bella give us the warning, I immediately looked to Commander Beta or Lieutenant Spark.

"Let's go! You heard her! Armor and weapons out! Archers I want you in the back, Combat and Melee fighters out! Medics, get those tents set up and Power Benders in the second lines. Let's MOVE!" Lieutenant Spark shouted.

The army moved at once all getting up and running to the camp boarder while tapping their charms to get their armor and weapons. The campers, not knowing what was going on glanced at her questioningly. "Your camp's being attacked in about…now." She stated as a conch shell rang out the fields.

Campers all over the tables got up, stuffed some more food in their mouths and ran to the armory for their armor. I scoffed. Idiots.

By the time the conch shell died down, the soldiers were already in position and Commander Beta stepped forth. I saw some huge beings and I analyzed their power readings with a charm; ancient but not necessarily good; Titans.

I pulled out my spell book from the purse/bag I always carry and choose a fitting song…Titanium. ** (A/N: I do not down this song) **I pulled out some silver guns out of my hair as it turned a shade of harsh silver and sharpened.

"Back away from the Titans! Commander Omega isn't here to send them off yet! Stay clear!" I faintly heard Lieutenant Spark command. Darn. I wanted to fight them…Maybe Commander Omega can make some chaos copies of them in the void to train with, I mused.

The soldiers nodded and charged. I nimbly dashed into the monster army, shooting in the legs, torsos and head. I wasn't trying to kill, just wounding, but my monster count charm said otherwise. I was a demon.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a black haired camper about to be taken down and I shot and the monster, destroying it. The black haired camper was soon being pulled away by a blonde camper. Sure, help people heal instead of fight. Lazy.

Just then, I saw a bright white ship. I frowned. Who was that? As three figures dropped from the jet and created craters, I recognized Commander Omega at the point of the triangle. I started grinning. I only had three words to describe this; Monsters-Are-Toast.

They were down on their knees and in sync they stood up. It was eerie how they did that. They raised their right hand and formed a fist and punched out. Half the monsters froze. Then they raised their left hand, now in a fist, and punched out. All of the monsters, spare the Titans, froze on the spot. (Both hands were out now) Then, they tilted then downward as if bending something and all the monsters disintegrated into piles of black, gray and while piles.

I smirked. They haven't used their full power in a long time and this was defiantly not it.

"Who are you!?" Hyperion demanded.

I saw Commander Omega bowing to a figure and it dashed forward. I raised an eyebrow. Commander Omega was _bowing_ to someone that wasn't Chaos?!

Then, the figure dashed forward, toward the titan. "I am the 4th most powerful being in the universe!" She, I realized because of the feminine voice, called out. The sky was suddenly darker but still light at the same time. She drew a silver Katana.

"I am the being known to control the time when night and day meet." She said jumping forward to slash Atlas. Atlas stumbled, not expecting the attack.

"I am the being that exists during, twilight, midnight, sunset and sunrise." She yelled in a loud voice while slashing at Atlas' intersection.

"You will address me as Assassin Yen!" Yen yelled stabbing her Katana in Atlas' chest. She quickly pressed her palm to Atlas' forehead and Atlas disappeared into a fine gray dust.

The other figure next to Commander Omega dashed forward toward Hyperion. "I am the 3rd most powerful being in the universe!" He, a male, leered. The sky suddenly became brighter. He drew a golden sword.

"I am the being that is known to control light" He mocked Hyperion. Hyperion growled at him and attempted to swipe at him. "I am the being that exists during day, morning, dawn and daybreak." He cheered while slashing at Hyperion's knee.

Hyperion collapsed. "You will address me as Assassin Euro!" Euro yelled while stabbing his sword into Hyperion skull. He pressed his palm into Hyperion and muttered something causing Hyperion to dissolve in a bright white powder.

I smiled. We all knew who this was.

"I am the 2rd most powerful being in the universe, second only to the creator himself. " Commander Omega called out, taunting Oceanus while he ran forward, circling him. Commander was predator and Oceanus was now the prey. The sky turned an eerie black, meaning night.

He drew his assassin blades from his back, whipping poison into them. "I am the being that is known to control darkness." He said while jumping to slash Oceanus. Oceanus fell backward. "I am the being that exists during night, gloom, dusk and dim day." He listed, almost lazily while cutting Oceanus arm.

"You will address me as Commander or Assassin Omega!" Commander Omega yelled in an eerie tone while cross slashing at Oceanus' torso. He quickly pressed his palm to Oceanus and Oceanus dissolved into a dark black powder.

He straightened up and opened a portal. Then the wind started picking up and it blew the dist into the swirling hole. Commander Omega nodded and Euro and Yen got behind him in the triangle formation. Then they turned and started toward the boarders of the Camp.

**(A/N: Another fitting place to stop but it's only 850…)**

As I saw a bright light starting to form, I instinctively covered my eyes. Hey, if you spent most of your life from 8-12 years old in a place that Gods always came, you would know to cover your eyes. Like I said, instinct. We didn't have to.

Then I glanced at Commander Omega. I stepped back from the sheer rage he was illuminating. Unwillingly, mind you! Everyone, including me, has their honor and pride to uphold! I think everyone stepped back. Yes, even Commander Beta though she stepped right back up.

Commander Omega started looking over the army and frowned. I suddenly felt self-conscience of myself. I realized the microscopic speck of monster dust in my hair, (Which returned to normal after the battle after humming 'Naturally' **(A/N: Do not own this)** ) and the crease of my uniform right around my wrist and the single strand of brown hair that fell over my shades. Little things.

I glanced around and realized that the campers were bowing to the gods. The campers might take up a whole minute to bow but I just nodded my head in recognition and tapped my armor charm to retract it. Then I bowed to Commander Omega. Commander Beta just inclined her head.

He nodded signaling to rise and we all relaxed and stood straight. He turned his head and whispered something to the figure, Assassin Euro was it, and turned right around and walked into the camp; probably going to do some scouting. Bella, seeing this, quickly followed behind.

Poseidon's Pov **(A/N: I usually do only once Pov per chapter but it seemed fitting to put a god here.)**

As the three figures approached the boarders of the camp, I sensed the sea in them. Probably took a swim in the ocean. I nodded approvingly; I like these guys.

As the figure in the front of the triangle left, Zeus realized that the Chaos soldiers didn't bow to us (Mostly him) and started getting angry. I sighed. Hades probably sensed the same thing and said "Why don't we introduce ourselves brother?"

Zeus nodded. "Campers and soldiers, welcome to Camp Half Blood! I am Lor-" He was cut off by Assassin Euro, I think that was his name.

"Yeah yeah, drama queen; we all know who you are! You're the sissy that lost her bolt and blamed in on the sea god and the underworld god!" He mocked. Obviously, Zeus had another fan. **sarcasm**

Zeus looked murderous and took out his bolt. "You will pay ignorant demigod!" He yelled firing his bolt.

This was, however, what the figure seemed to be hoping for. He raised his hand and the scent of the sea was even more overpowering than before. Water started to swirl around him and he CAUGHT THE BOLT.

I gaped. Wow. The other gods had similar expressions to me. Zeus looked confused and angry.

"Wha-why-HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" He stuttered (and demanded.)

The figure smirked and said "Looks like you aren't that powerful anymore Drama Queen." He stated dismissively. He turned to the army and spoke.

"Soldiers, I am Assassin Euro, third most powerful being in the universes, Son of Chaos, Bearer of light!"

"I am Assassin Yen, fourth most powerful being in the universes, Daughter of Chaos, Bearer of midday." The little girl next to Assassin Euro said taking his hand. Were they dating?

"Commander Omega has entrusted the Omega Army to me for the time being." Assassin Euro continued.

To me, it seemed like nothing but apparently it was. The army groaned as if it was predictable. I snickered. That was it?

Assassin Euro quickly turned his head to face me as if he heard my thoughts. '_You don't know what Omega can do. He could destroy and rebuild your puny planet in a millisecond, so don't laugh at him'_

I paled and remembered the three figured that destroyed the titans. I wouldn't really be surprised if they weren't in Tartarus.

"He will be back by morning tomorrow if not sooner. He says he wants you to participate in ALL activities. Or else." Euro stated. The army shuddered. I felt an airy threat hanging above them. They nodded and started toward the dining hall. I sighed. This is going to be one heck of a day.

Annabeth's Pov

I gaped as soon as I saw the water swirl around and caught the bolt. I have never seen ANYONE do that in my immortal life! I mean, he caught one of the largest bolts Lord Zeus made! Wow. I gripped Mark's hand to reassure me and a comforted me by giving a little squeeze.

I started to analyze this. He must be a child of Poseidon to be able to control water. I paled as a sudden thought came to me. No. Way. That can't be him! H-he's dead!

_No he's not and you know it. They didn't find his soul in the underworld after all_, a nagging voice in my head said. I shook my head. That tone has been popping up everywhere ever since _he _left camp. It always tried to guilt me whenever I thought of _him._

_No one else would be powerful enough to do that. _It argued. Most of the time it ended up winning, even with my intelligent mind; maybe it was because it was the truth and I was convincing myself with a lie.

I was a lie. Mark was a lie.

I _did_ love him before _he_ left but I realized I never did; I just wanted be comforted by somebody after the grueling war; I didn't want a new relationship, but when he left for a month, I was lonely.

I understood that he had to help the Romans but I couldn't help but think that _he _already had a girlfriend there. Rather than face heartbreak, I found a new partner and ended up destroying _him._

I can't do anything now, I thought grimly.

_You choose and you choose wrong. Now you have to live with it. _The voice said.

Yes. I know that. I choose wrong; but now I have to get all I can get out of it; because now, there is nothing I can do.

_Nothing. _

***Pats myself on the back* Am I full of myself or what? This is like 2000 words! Yayy! Go me, Go me!**

**Review! Remember! 30!**


	18. Chapter 18:Percy's in the army?

**I am rewriting my chapters to make them have at least 1000 words. You might want to reread them! **

**If anyone wants to be my Beta, PM me! I need someone who will proofread my chapters before published, goes on at least 3 times a week (One of those days MUST be a Wednesday) and can help me increase my length in some shorter chapters. So…PM me if you want to be my Beta!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJo; I claim all my own characters though. Sorry if there OOCs.**

Commander Beta's Pov

I sighed as I heard that Omega wasn't going to see his army for another couple hours. He always had missions to do…

I marched to the 'Dining Hall' and sat down at the head of the Beta Table. I glanced at Assassin Euro. He seemed reluctant to sit in Commander Omega's Chair as if something would attack him. I froze. Something probably _would._ He then just decided to summon two chairs on either sides of Omega's chair.

I glanced at the campers. They were getting food. What were we going to do?! Out of the corner of my eye I saw Assassin Yen and Euro tap their charm bracelets and two figures appeared.

The first was a small girl, not pudgy, not too tall, just a little smaller than usual. She had jet black hair that came all the way down to her waist and ended in a slight wave. Her eyes were a deep sea green that was constantly shifting and she was wearing casual wear. Sea Green converse, ripped blue jeans and a tee that said 'Stay Cool' with an ice cube.

She was wearing a necklace that had a ¥ on it and she wore a silver chain that looked like a necklace on her head, placed on top of her hair like a crown. She had a silver chain bracelet and she had a silver chain belt.

The second was a little more on the Goth side. She was slightly taller than the other girl, about average height and had messy long hair that was around her shoulder. Her eyes were a shifting purple, black.

She seemed to be half ready for battle, half casual. She was wearing black boots, black skinny jeans and a black tee that said 'Skelo-Girl' with a skeleton princess. She too had a chain belt, bracelet and crown but they seemed to be made of bones. Her necklace was a string of bones and in the center was a €.

I glanced at the gods, who made miniature versions of their thrones to sit on. Poseidon looked like he was going to cry and Hades looked like he wanted a hug. Not easy scaring the god of the underworld.

I nearly laughed aloud. The GODS about to cry! The girls stood between the two tables and introduced themselves. The 'Green Girl' said her name was Lily. How fitting I mused. The 'Death Doll' said her name was Daisy. Daisy?! Shouldn't she be wearing white?! I mentally shrugged it off.

**(A/N: What's with the flower names, am I right?!)**

Death Doll walked over to our table and clapped her hands. Plates appeared in front of every person and a 6 inch sub appeared in front of them. I glanced at the varieties. Boar's head, Tuna, Turkey, Pork, Beef…I myself, had chicken.

I took a bite and nodded in appreciation. This stuff was so much better than void food. (That's saying a lot!) We finished in microseconds, devouring it into specks of matter. Death Doll nodded and clapped her hands when everyone was done eating, cleaning it up. Then she walked to the middle of the two tables and just stood there.

The horse man slammed his hoof on the table. Shouldn't you get a bell or something?

"Heroes!" He called out in a strong voice. I scoffed. Heroes?! As if.

"The gods have some announcements! Please listen attentively." He ended as he 'sat' back down.

"Demi-gods! The council has decided that the gods will be spending time at the camp in 3 days to 'bond' with you children. " Zeus grumbled, obviously unhappy with the decision.

The campers cheered. Just then a swirling black mass appeared. Lord Chaos stepped out of the portal dragging Omega our by the feet. "Father!" Omega protested not noticing that he was at the camp.

Chaos smirked. Obviously he had a plan and it was working. He let go of Omega's feet and planted a foot on Omega's back. "Aww come on! Don't you want to spend time with me?" Chaos Asked, innocently.

"I see you everyday Father!" He growled.

Assassin Euro and Assassin Yen got up and strode toward Chaos.

Assassin Yen just stood there grabbing one of Chaos' hands while Assassin Euro bent down at the waist and spoke right at Omega's face.

"Ha! Told you dad wouldn't let you go!" Euro laughed.

Omega didn't pay him any attention as the portal Chaos opened was closing. He sighed and propped his head up on his elbows. "Ok, fine. You got me. You trapped me on Earth and locked away my powers. What is the point of all this?" Omega grumbled toward his father.

I was confused. Locked away his powers?

Omega's face (Or what I could see of it) was confronted in a snarl as Chaos spoke. "You have to help them. Also, some people would like to meet you." Chaos stated in a fatherly tone removing his foot and offering his hand.

Omega reacted right away, rolling, standing up, and dissolving into the air. Chaos sighed.

He didn't seem to be trying to find Omega. Why?

Moments later, Lady Nyx appeared with Omega slung over her shoulder.

Lady Nyx gave Omega a pat on the head and dropped him to the floor. He collapsed to the floor and didn't get up as if he couldn't. Chaos planted his foot on Omega's back again and jerked his head in our direction.

Omega blinked. He glanced around and his aura suddenly started getting splashes of pink. I nearly laughed aloud. Omega is _embarrassed?! _ He is known for expressionless expressions! The best poker face in the world! And he's _embarrassed!? _

Chaos smirked, obviously pleased and removed his food off of Omega. He immediately jerked up, landing on his hands and he flipped so his feet were on the floor. He glanced at himself and scowled. His combat boots were gone and replaced with sneakers, his black pants were cut up, and his cloak was burnt and scorched due to due to unknown reasons.

He snapped his fingers and the sneakers replaced themselves with the jet black combat boots, his pants were crisp black with dashes of red, his cloak was once again regal and deadly on him. "_Bella!_" He snapped.

Bella materialized herself next to Omega and backed up a couple feet. I tilted my head in confusion. She then drew his twin blades and threw them at him. Omega looked at himself distractedly, looking for anything else to correct, and probably didn't notice the spinning blades.

I was just about to scream when they were about to hit him when his hands jerked outward and grabbed the blades and in one swift motion, strapped them to his back.

"I'll be in the cabin." He mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear as he started walking.

"Oh no mister!" Chaos exclaimed panicked. I assumed that this was not part of his plan. Omega looked up disdainfully. "The council is here with announcements" Chaos said slowly as if talking to a five year old.

"Fine" He snapped summoning his thrown and collapsing on it with his head in his hands.

Chaos sighed and took his thrown to the left of Omega and Assassin Euro and Assassin Yen stood to the left of Chaos.

Chaos waved at them to continue.

Zeus cleared his throat. "Capture the flag is Tomorrow. Campers against Soldiers. I think that is al-"

"Brother I think we have one last announcement." Hinted Poseidon, hopefully.

"Very well. You may-" Zeus started

"Well," Poseidon started, "You all know who Percy Jackson is right?"

This brought cheers from the Chaos army. I mean, he is a legend! I paused at that. I wonder if Omega and Percy fought, who would win. It would be cool! Omega is like a living legend. Legend Vs. Living Legend. That would be an amazing battle.

Poseidon took that as a yes. "Has anyone seen him when traveling the universe?" He asked hopefully.

We stared at him blankly. He sighed. "That's a no then" he muttered to himself.

All eyes caught some movement next to Chaos. "I have" Assassin Euro announced bravely, stepping forward.

"Where?!" was the response of everyone.

He smirked, ignoring the glares Omega was shooting at him. If looks could kill…Man…that could fuel the entire universe with power for decades!

"Not telling! I'll give you hints though…" He compromised.

"Okay! Hint number one, He is in the Chaos army!" He announced cheerfully.

All eyes shot toward the Omega Army.

Who was it?!

**That was real good! 1500 words! I am so proud! Review! **


	19. Chapter 19: Isn't love great? Not

**You guys are really tiring me out! I mean, 35 already?! Anyway, next goal is 40!**

**If anything happens and I don't post in time, just give me a week or two before giving up on me. :)  
It is probably because (1) Family Problems, (2) my computer broke down, (3) I am in the hospital or (4) other. If I am in the hospital (I usually go to ER during Christmas and April [B-Day] I know, so sad)**

**Anyways, support breast cancer and all that! Yippe! Support Leukemia patients too! Hope they can go home for thanksgiving! If you read my profile you know why I am saying this.**

**To the story!**

**I am going to start using abbreviations for the ranks; Lieutenant will be L because it's so hard to spell! General will be G but Commander will stay Commander. It just resembles respect! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJo; I claim all my own characters though. Sorry if there OOCs.**

Eclipse's Pov

After that hint from Assassin Euro, I'll have to thank him for that; I glanced at the Omega Army. The camp was yelling profanities at the army, saying that they hid him from them and brainwashed him. I scoffed. As if! I did wonder though….Who was it?

An older male Poseidon camper yelled out "Pull down your hoods!"

A long painful silence followed. It was against orders to take down your hood; unless Commander Omega or Chaos said so. I could tell the entire army was fearful of that. Of course accidents happen, but…just try not to.

The camp started yelling again, chanting "Hoods down, Hoods Down!"

I sat a little straighter as I glanced at the Omega Army, hoping to see him there. Percy was always a rule breaker; I'll bet he would disobey even Omega. L. Lucacon stood up and held out his hands for silence. The chanting grew louder. He gripped the top of his hood and the crowd screamed.

Time slowed. (Or seemed to)

Suddenly, he collapsed with a dart in his arm. Everyone looked at the source of the attack and stared open-mouthed at Commander Omega. Dark energy was pulsing around his body, a swirling X around his body; his aura was black as in angry, no. It was more than that, it was furious. A snarl was fixed on his face, or what I could see from it, and in his hand, there was a full length silver bow.

"Now that we have settled that dispute, G. EN would you ever so _kindly_ take him back to the cabin and tell him to come to my room in 20 minutes for a _chat_" He commanded in a deadly calm tone, tapping his charm bracelet to shrink the bow.

Not even a peep was heard as his orders were carried out. EN quickly got up and started to pull Lucacon up by his shoulders and started dragging him out. Lucacon woke up, apparently semi-coherent, and was probably trying to comprehend the fact that he was drugged.

Commander Omega faced the Chaos Army. "I trust that none of you will reveal your identities unless otherwise told by _me_" He emphasized. He turned to his father. "I will be taking my leave of absence now _father_" he growled as he stalked out the platform, fists twitching to take out his blades and cut something down.

I sighed. Commander Beta glanced at us and motioned for us to leave and head to the cabin. I immediately obligated, seeing how angry he was. He is one dude he didn't want to get upset.

I sat on the couch of the Library 'Room' and took out one of my favorite books, Twilight. It was like _so _dramatic with an epic love story! I mean a love triangle! Maybe Edward will break up with Bella and I can have him all to myself! **(A/N: I like Edward better than Jacob in the books but Jacob is better than Edward in the movie. I am team Jacob!) **I gasped aloud. That was what he needed! Commander Omega needed a girlfriend! I would gladly be it but, I am paired up with someone deeply I love already.

I grimaced remembering the day I had summoned up the courage to ask about his opinion of love, only to be struck back down _hard._

**Flashback** **(A/N: Don't you just love these?!)**

It was a cool evening and Commander Omega was just relaxing by the beach. That was good; you do not want to approach him when he's in the strike-you-down mood (Like training or he just finished fighting). So I went up to him and cautiously sat by him.

"Commander Omega?" I said hesitantly. He nodded his head to show that he was listening. "What do you think about love?" I quickly asked.

He frowned. It wasn't a frown, really. It was more of a snarl/grimace. "I respect love; it's a human emotion, but not really. Love is a distraction, It twists reality and muddles your mind; it destroys your from inside out, tearing out your soul; it is an invisible area that you cannot defend yourself from or you die trying; it's not worth it." He ended in a slightly sad/angry tone.

I gaped. _This _is what he thought of love?! It was like the most amazing thing ever! Commander Omega suddenly stood up and marched into his 'house' and left me there alone on the beach, to mull over his words.

**Flashback End**

I jerked from my flashback as I heard the door open and close. A warm well built figure sat down beside me grabbing my hand in his. "Thinking about where Percy is?" Smith asked, gently bumping my shoulder.

I gripped his head reassuringly. "Seems like the thing he would do, join the army. Hope he really is here." I replied sadly.

"Me too." I faintly heard before I let my mind wander to the book in my hand.

**How was that? Was that any hint to who Eclipse and Smith were? I hope so! Anyway, onward and upward as I always say! (I really don't say that…)**


	20. Chapter 20: Trouble

**Once again, if I don't update on time, just wait. Remember, 40 reviews!**

**I'll need a Beta remember! PM me if the requirements (Also on profile) fit you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJo; I claim all my own characters though. Sorry if there OOCs.**

Lucacon's Pov

I knew I would be in big trouble the moment I felt Commander Omega's glare set on my face but…I felt as if something big would happen if I revealed myself. Maybe good, maybe bad; I really didn't know. I just felt like I should get them to trust us a little more so I reached up and gripped my hood to pull it down. The next thing I felt was a numbing feeling all over my body and I collapsed.

I woke up; well, sort of. I was half-awake and half-asleep but I faintly heard Commander Omega's commanding voice ring throughout the room. "Now that we have settled that dispute, G. EN would you ever so _kindly_ take him back to the cabin and to tell him to come to my room in 20 minutes for a _chat_" He commanded in a deadly calm tone.

Next thing I knew, I was being dragged away from the 'dining hall' by who I assumed was G. EN. I stopped fighting against the drug and I succumbed to the darkness.

_15 minutes later_

I woke up in the Chaos Cabin. Blinking the dots out of my vision I noticed a note taped to my arm, probably from G. EN.

_L. Lucacon, Commander Omega requests you to come to his room in 20 minutes, but the drug will last at the maximum 15 minutes. I suggest you head up in 5 minutes right away whenever you wake because Commander Omega is not happy. Hurry and don't die!_

_~G. EN_

I groaned; Of course. I glanced at the puncture mark on my arm and dashed up to my room to change into a new suit; it took only 2 minutes. I dashed toward the two elevators and pressed the 'up' button.

The Chaos Cabin had 7 floors. The bottom floor was the lobby; it was the 'hang out' area. Second was the medics' floor; if you needed them, they were right there. This floor included some medical herbs and plants hanging _everywhere._ There was also a mini hospital on this floor.

The elevator doors opened. I dashed in and quickly pressed the 7th floor.

The power fighters' floor was full of the elements; water, fire, earth, air; three people for each element. The close combat floor was filled with weapons and weights so that they could fight with 'fists and fury'. The melee weapon's floor was full of targets for bows, throwing knives, blow darts and more.

The elevator doors opened and I found myself jogging down the hall.

The archers are what they are named for; archery. They specialize in archery unlike the melee weapon people because they get special arrows like stink bombs, fire, ice; it's pretty cool. The melee weapon people must be able to use a variety of those melee weapons but archers only need to shoot arrows.

I cursed. I only had about 63 more seconds left. I make a quick dash around the corner, looking for Commander Omega's Room.

The sixth floor is for the high ranking people like Lieutenant, Generals and Commander. Only Commander Omega didn't stay there. The last floor, the seventh floor, was for heroes. Funny enough, all of us are heroes but you need to earn a lot of merits to be able to stay up there; not to discredit us or something. Commander Omega was the only one up there, I think. As far as I know, the other rooms are empty.

I pulled to a jerky stop in front of the door. I considered listening before I came in but decided against it. The doors were soundproof. Right. I summoned up the rest of my courage and knocked on the door with 8 seconds left.

**(A/N: *sigh* another fitting place to stop! Darn! :P Ok 600 words over here!)**

Bella swung open the door and I blinked at her. Her outfit was different from when I saw here. She was wearing ripped jeans and a Chaos Shirt. (Everyone had those!)Over her Chaos shirt was a smock littered with specks of paint. Her left hand, (The hand that did not open the door) was covered in green paint and dashes of blue were on her face. Her blond hair was tied up in a loose bun with strands hanging over her face. I blinked again. Wow.

"Commander Omega requested to see me." I stammered.

She looked at me strangely before inviting me in. Inside the dorm, the floor was wood and the black, white and red furniture was arranged formally. The walls were a blinding white/gray. On one wall though, was replaced with some high quality windows that showed the view of the ocean. I noticed 5 other doors. One door was grayish with a ¥ on it; probably Assassin Yen's. The one next to it was a yellow, green and had a € on it; Assassin Euro. One red door was labeled 'Alpha: Bella' and I assumed it was Bella's room. The door next to it was also red and labeled 'Commander Omega' with a Ω above it. The last door was black and had a small screen next to it. I glanced at Bella.

She grinned sheepishly at me before wiping her hands on a dishrag and tapping on the screen. On the screen I saw Commander Omega in front of a large army of monsters with some black things circling him. I noticed a large pile of dust in the corner and I realized that he was training. Oh, boy.

"Commander Omega, L. Lucacon is here to see you." Bella stated in the small microphone.

Commander Omega froze in mid-slash before nodding and kicking the monster in the stomach. He flicked his blades to rid the monster dust and slime of them before putting them away in the carrier on his back. He tapped a charm on his bracelet and suddenly the black door in front of me clicked.

Commander Omega swiftly strode out of the door and nodded to Bella. She smiled and ran to her room, closing the door. Commander Omega paid no attention to me as he started pressing some buttons on the screen and the door clicked. He opened it and beckoned me to go in. I felt his presence behind me as the darkness closed in for a second.

**Oh yeah! I am awesome! 20 chapters! Yeah!**


	21. Chapter 21: Lecture and Lunch

**To MEMEMEMEMEMEMEME: Yeah, on the poll, there is a choice that Omega is single. To be honest, I don't like Percabeth that much either! It's too fairy-tale for me. (Of course some of them are ok) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Hey guys! I just had an AMAZING idea for the sequel…oh yeah…right, we're not done with this one! Anyways, the faster you review then the faster I update! Simple as that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJo; I claim all my own characters though. Sorry if there OOCs.**

Lucacon's Pov

As soon as I could regain my senses, I saw that this was just like the conference room in the void, except there were only two chairs. I waited for Commander Omega to take his seat and I sat down after him. "Lucacon, _what_ were you thinking, _removing your hood_." Commander Omega hissed, displeased. At least, that is what I could pretty much guarantee. There was a snarl on, more like what I could see from, his face.

"You know the rules; do NOT remove your hood! Do you know if anyone finds out your identity this could mean to your peace in the void? Everything you worked for, gone? Do you have any idea that your revealed identity could possibly disrupt the balance on Earth itself?!" Commander Omega ranted with a dangerous spark in his tone.

I didn't answer.

"So you _do_ know that you, yourself could disrupt the balance! I repeat, Do. Not. Remove. Your. Hood! Do you need me to repeat that to run that through that thick head of yours?" He snarled.

I flinched, but didn't say anything.

"Since you have nothing else to say, I would like your reason for _trying_ to remove your hood. Perhaps in the future, you will not go on any more missions because of this disobedience." He growled, more to himself. He froze for a second before taking out a notebook and pen. Then he started writing something down. I panicked for a second; missions were the point of being a solider!

Commander Omega sent me a quick glare before continuing to write.

I decided right then and there to tell the truth. (As if it was an option!) "Commander Omega" I started timidly. I paused to be sure he wanted me to continue. He didn't answer, he just continued writing. I took that as a 'continue'.

"Some part of my mind, my subconscious possibly, told me that something big was going to happen if I took off my hood. Good or bad, but I decided to let fate play it out." I said feeling like an idiot, saying the subconscious part.

As soon as I finished my little 'speech' Commander looked at me with a snarl on his face; it seemed like he knew what I was talking about but wasn't supposed to show it. "What do you mean _fates_, Lieutenant?" He growled, half heartedly.

I froze. Shit, shit, shit. I wasn't supposed to say that! That revealed some of my past. I saw Commander Omega's snarl soften just a bit and he relaxed into a neutral expression; poker face. He sighed tiredly before slumping in his chair as if he expected it. "It's time for loyalties to be revealed" I faintly heard him murmur.

He stood up urgently and looked to the wall behind me. I looked too. What I saw nearly made me laugh, despite my tough position. Behind me was a choice maker dart board, except instead of darts, there were various objects thrown on there such as pens, pencils, markers, staplers and a yo-yo. I chuckled under my breath; only Commander Omega could make a yo-yo a terrifying weapon.

He pulled a pen from his back pocket and clicked it. The point on the pen was a wickedly sharp needle that could give anyone the shivers. Quickly, he threw it to the dart board. The pen/dart stuck to the board and Commander Omega strode forward. He tapped the board three times before backing up. Red letters appeared above the dart board; in Greek!

I quickly racked my brains to try to read it; I haven't seen this type of communication since like 800 years ago! Commander Omega seeing this tapped the board three times again and the letters disappeared.

He faced me and warned tiredly, "Just don't do it again. Dismissed" I nodded as the black door appeared again and quickly pulled it open, revealing the bright light again for a minute before I saw the room. I let myself out, thinking that I didn't want to see Commander Omega in this stage again so soon.

I wonder what that meant, the part 'where loyalties lay'. I remembered the letters on the board I had seen: αντιμετωπίσει τις Μοίρες. At least I know one thing; the letters on the board had something to with the fates. Commander Omega had to 'Face the Fates'.

I sighed as I looked to my watch. Better get ready for lunch…

_Time Skip_

We were marching to the lunch table where Bella, Lily, and Daisy have already prepared the lunch and had been sent to have some free time. I glanced at the table. Everyone was here except for Commander Omega. I sighed. We were used to this. I nodded allowing everyone else to eat.

Five minutes into lunch, Commander Omega stormed it followed by Bella, Lily and Daisy. They held in their arms pieces of armor, insisting that he should wear them, which Lord Chaos told him to. He growled and before sitting down, flicked his wrists dropping Bella, Lily and Daisy into a portal. He dropped into his seat and picked up his glass of water. With a flash, I saw that there was a green substance in his cup. It probably wouldn't hurt him, but I wanted Commander Omega to _try _to stay calm the rest of the day.

He took a sip and promptly dropped the glass on the floor; the glass shattering into millions of shards. All eyes turned to him, alarmed. He started doubling over and started clutching his stomach and started breathing heavily; the looks of curiosity started turning into panicked ones. I stared seeing red; what happened?!

I stared ordering the medics around, trying to get them to find some star dust to help heal him. In no time though Lord Chaos flashed into the room, with a panicked look on his face and pulled Commander Omega to his chest and placed one of his hands on his chest and another on his forehead.

He murmured something and let go, backing up against the wall, crossing his arms. Commander Omega was enveloped in a bright red light. Then the light faded and there was Commander Omega. His aura wasn't even immortally possible; no immortal should be able to get that angry; his aura was nothing _but_ anger! I feel bad to whoever who had to feel his wrath. Maybe that is why Lord Chaos is here; but even he knew better then to interfere.

He snarled, a more animal-like sound this time, like…his animal the dragon. You could sense the room heating up in no time and the skies suddenly turned dark. A large shape could be made out of the shadow and it landed next to Commander Omega menacingly. His cloak shifted, it looked more like armor, like scales of the dragon.

Beside him was Reaper, the demon of the dark; hunter of the living; guardian of the dead; he was Reaper, Dragon of the Night. Together, they were deadly, immortal or not.

He had already drawn his assassin blades but instead of the usual Pluto venom on them, there was fire; collected from the very depths of the sun. It was one way to painfully die in the hands of him. He was glaring at certain demigod that was smirking; the boy had green eyes and dull black hair.

"What can't take a little burn of poison without your _daddy_ running here?" He mocked, crudely.

"I'll show you the _burn _ignorant demigod" Commander Omega growled as his dragon did. He sunk into an open position; ready to defend or attack. The kid laughed arrogantly and drew a golden sword which he held at an awkward angle. He charged at Commander Omega his sword held high.

Commander Omega didn't even move. I glanced at him. I gasped. As soon as the camper swung at him, he dissolved into nothing. Everyone, _everyone_, was so surprised that he beat Commander Omega. I knew better. I had this attack used on me in training. It was _The Dragon's Fury_.

The dragon suddenly turned to the camper and he paled. The dragon shrunk into a smaller form, about 12 feet tall and suddenly, Commander Omega reappeared opposite of the dragon; now with the camper in the middle. He saw Commander Omega and yelled out in fear "H-how ar-re you here! I killed you!" He yelled in a fury.

"_Fool!_" Commander Omega growled so menacingly that everyone flinched. "You think you can _kill_ one of the most powerful and oldest beings in the universe!" He snarled beginning to circle around the boy, his dragon also circling.

Commander Omega raced forward and sliced a cut on his arm. It wasn't much, but I knew better. It stung like fire coursing through your veins; it was more than painful; even worse than agony. He clutched his armed and screamed, dropping to the floor, writhing in pain. That wasn't all to come.

The dragon then moved forward; crouching and snarling, ready to rip apart the person who angered his master. He pounced and landed right on top of the poor camper and he screamed finally coughing up blood. He was choking, I could see that. This was the moment of truth, the moment where he was killed or spared.

Commander Omega ran forward for the kill but a scream ran though the air; a girl's scream. He stopped in mid attack and dropped his blades. He clutched his head for a moment before swaying on the spot. Lord Chaos saw this but Lady Nyx beat him to it. She appeared in a portal and rushed to Commander Omega's side. Commander Omega pushed her away, glared at the demigod on the floor, recovered his blades and said but only three words; "Yen's in trouble." before dashing out the pavilion.

"Yen's in trouble."

_Yen's in trouble._

She was the other assassin.

Oh no.

_They_ had captured her.

**Hey, did I do well? I thought it was a little cliché putting a dragon on here (I was thinking about a wolf) but it seemed like a good fit. Don't kill me! Sorry I was late! You guys are reviewing so fast! (Not that I'm complaining about that!)**


	22. Chapter 22: Reaper, Dragon of the Night

**You guys won't kill me if I start increasing your goal? I really need a break here! I have to actually start writing the chapters! (Most of the time, I pre-write them) Anyway…The next goal is 50…You guys are so close anyway…Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJo; I claim all my own characters though. Sorry if there OOCs.**

Omega's Pov

After my little chat with Lucacon, I decided to head to lunch. I knocked on Alpha/Bella's door and called out "Bella, I am heading down to lunch" Bella opened the door and there was a glassy look in her eyes. I stumbled back a couple feet. Oh no. Not again! I panicked and started to head to the door but I was pulled back by Bella. I pressed my charm on my bracelet to find out who was messing with Alpha/Bella's hard drive; Father was overriding her with commands. Drat!

Bella got up and said in a voice that sounded so much like my father; "Son, I'll see you soon but I want you to wear this. It'll protect you. I can't tell what's going to happen until it happens but please wear it"

I cursed. Not now! I swung open the door and sprinted down the steps. No time for the elevator! I faintly sensed Lily and Daisy along with Bella a little while behind me. I quickened my pace reaching the dining pavilion. Before I sat down I created a portal trapping them for the moment. I sighed, while slumping down in the chair. I glanced at the gleaming cup of water in front of me. It looked pretty good now.

Ignoring the light green substance in it, I took a sip. I froze, dropping the glass on the floor. My stomach felt like someone landed a kick to it. I doubled over from the pain of it. It felt like my stomach was bruised, if that even was possible. I felt the pain and numbness spread toward the rest of my body; paralyzing everything in its path. I closed my eyes, hoping the darkness would help me think about something else.

I faintly felt an energy rip in the area next to me and I felt some strong arms around me. Energy pulsed into my body and I realized what was happening; Father was enhancing my emotions to heal myself. Let's hope that the dominant emotion won't be overpowering.

I felt the arms remove themselves but that was not on my mind at the moment; the dominant emotion was too strong, I could sense that. I struggled to remain mellow but I felt anger overtake everything else as I was bathed in a menacing red light.

As the glow faded, I could see. It was a small thing that a demigod poisoned my cup, but anger made it otherwise. I knew only one demigod would ever have the bravery, more like ignorance, to try to. Mark. My suspicions were confirmed when he swaggered up to face me. I snarled. I could feel my anger take the best of me; I was about to get into _Dragon Rage_ Mode.

The room heated up and the skies turned dark as night, slightly comforting me. I could feel myself internally calling my old friend; Reaper, the Dragon of the Night. As my cloak shifted to form my dragon armor, I drew my twin blades, letting fire take the place of the poison, as Reaper landed beside me.

I glared at the demigod.

"What can't take a little burn of poison without your _daddy_ running here?" He mocked.

"I'll show you the _burn _ignorant demigod!" I found myself snarling back at him as did Reaper. I mentally contacted my friend. _'Are you ready for another soul to collect, Reaper, my friend?' _I faintly saw a flicker of a nod and I replied my sinking into an open position; ready to defend or attack. The demigod laughed and drew a golden sword, holding it at a poor position to fight. He charged me with his sword held high.

I started charging up for _Dragon's Fury. _I started moving at the speed of sound, pausing long enough for him to make him think that I haven't moved. I could sense that Lucacon realized what I was doing. He better stay silent. The boy swung at 'me' and my fake disappeared. Good, he fell for it.

Reaper then turned to the camper and he lost a shade of color. Reaper shrunk into his mortal size and I stopped moving on the opposite side of the camper. "H-how ar-re you here! I killed you!" He yelled. For some reason, this made me furious. As if he could destroy me!

"_Fool!_" I growled. "You think you can _kill_ one of the most powerful and oldest beings in the universe!" I snarled and began to circle the camper. Reaper did the same. I dashed forward and sliced a small cut on his arm. The power was draining out, I could sense that; I was being merciful. This fire was from the very core of the sun, more powerful than any nuclear bomb the mortals could make. The boy clutched his armed and screamed, dropping to the floor, writhing in pain.

Then Reaper moved forward; crouching and snarling. He could sense death was coming. He pounced and landed right on top of the demigod and the demigod screamed, finally coughing up blood. He was choking, I could see that. This was the moment of truth, the moment where he was killed or spared.

I didn't even need a moment's worth of thought. I ran forward and I angled my blade that it would cut though his neck; quick and painless for the most part. I was about 2 feet away from killing him when I heard a scream run though the camp. I stopped and dropped my blades, the fire licking at the edges.

I then felt a very painful blow strike my head and I grabbed it to try to sense what was happening.

_Two men were hiding out, acting as some campers, attentively monitoring Yen's every movement. They suddenly jolted up and followed Yen behind her, quickly striking a blow to her head. She collapsed into a small heap on the floor before being dragged away._

As I jolted back to reality I saw Mother come though a portal and reach me, fussing over me. I wasn't in the mood for this so I pushed her away. I glared one last glare at the demigod, at least for now and revered my blades from the floor. Before leaving, I felt entitled to utter a last warning and note to everyone. "Yen's in trouble." I stated grimly before dashing out to try to find Euro.

_Yen's in trouble. Yen's in trouble. Yen's in trouble. Yen's in trouble. Yen's in trouble. Yen's in trouble._

Those words circled around me, mocking me. Why wasn't Euro with her? Why didn't I watch over her instead? We, Father, Mother, Euro and I, all knew she was a vulnerable point to attack. Looks like _they_ knew that and _they _plan to use it to their advantage.

**Thanks! So Review! Sorry but 50!**


	23. Chapter 23: A Lost Promise

**To MEMEMEMEMEMEMEME: No problem at all! I just love reading your reviews! (Just because there really funny and I can relate to them) When I first stated Fanfiction, I read a lot of these stories to get a gist of it before I wrote them too! In fact…You can see most of them on my favorites! **

**To GhostofaWolf: I would**** be glad to help you out! Just PM me! :D**

**To Guy: I don't know if is a figure of speech or not (You can't catch sarcasm online) but I'm a girl…**

**To Jacksonfan12345: I can't believe that you actually liked it that much! That made my night, reading that comment! Remember to spread the word!**

**Thanks for reviewing guys!**

**So…Since this new extension gave me a break, I'll keep it like that! Don't kill me! I need some me time too! If this keeps on going on, I am going to run out of ideas and I really don't want to discontinue this story so…bear with me! Sorry guys, I'll try to make the chapters longer, but you are really overworking me! XD Just keep reviewing though! Vote on my poll! **

**Pairings are final, I know who to pair up with who, so there is a new poll on my posting. Vote!**

**Sorry guys, I am posting only one tonite (It's 8:30 for Pete's sake!) I'll post the next one right up after school! Promise! **

**Next update will be at how about 65? That should give me some time to think about the story…**

**(Again, you guys are soo demanding! XD)**

**Happy Early Halloween if I don't update until then!**

**This is chapter has a little to do with chapter 3 (I think) so reread it (I updated it) if you didn't already. It has some important new stuff in it.**

**This is a little while back when Lucacon got dragged out of the pavilion by EN. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJo; I claim all my own characters though. Sorry if there OOCs.**

Yen's Pov

After EN dragged his Lieutenant out of the place, the whole crowd dispersed. Euro shrugged and grabbed my hand. He leaned in real close and whispered to me, "Come on, let's go toss some rocks." I nodded and he hauled be to the beach.

We reached a nice beach and promptly plopped down on the sand. I grabbed ten nice smooth stones and sat back down next to Euro who already had his.

"On your marks, get set…go!" I yelled as I started skipping my stones. I got a double, four times, another double, five times, triples, another double, two more triplets and another two four times. I quickly added that up totaling to 34 points. I turned to Yen. She had drawn a number in the sand; 82. I grumbled under my breath. He always won! He stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me up. He motioned to the shoreline, indicating that he wanted to go for a walk. I nodded.

We walked around the beach for a while before reaching an amazing sand castle. I gaped. The person who built this must have a lot of skill. It had a moat with moving water and an ancient city. I glanced at the tallest tower; there was a beautiful white pearl that had a pulsing green-blue glow.

I reached out to grab it. "You can't" a voice said.

I looked at around in confusion.

In the shoreline, came out a figure. He had glowing green eyes and an aura that screamed 'powerful!'. He probably wasn't as powerful as the Chaos soldiers, he probably could match some of them, but I would tell, on Earth, he was powerful.

He looked like a regular teen with ripped jeans and a casual shirt but judging by the fact that he came out of the water, he was a merman. To transform, though, tails to legs, he would have to be a powerful son of Poseidon.

He inclined his head and gestured to the castle. "You can't take anything from the castle or change it. Only Percy can." He stated mournfully.

"You're Triton." I stated. It wasn't a question. He only nodded.

"You can try to take it. I won't stop you, but it won't change." He stated, yet again.

I shrugged, reaching out my hand to pull the pearl off. It wouldn't move.

I pulled back and punched the structure. Nothing happened. It still was sand, but nothing came off. I peeked over the walls and noticed a ring in the middle of a field. I reached down to pick it up. To my immense surprise, it glowed green for a moment.

The pearl glowed too, and soon, the entire structure was glowing. I backed away and gripped Euro's hand to comfort me. He hugged me, protectively. Triton looked surprised too. He reached down to one of the towers and pulled off a closed clam. Then, everything stopped glowing.

Triton paled for a second. "T-that's n-not su-uposed to happen!" He growled to himself. He glared at us as if we caused it. He glanced at the clam. Engraved on the clam was: 'A Lost Promise'.

He growled to himself, again, before urgently turning to us. "You should get out of here; I sense something powerful around here." Then, more to himself, "I have to get this to father."

He quickly ran toward the ocean before completely disappearing. I glanced at the structure. "Come on, let's go." I quickly stated, pulling Euro into the forest. He smirked. Suddenly, he was running faster than ever and pulling me behind him. I tripped and collapsed on top of him. We fell to the floor with a great 'thud!'

I started laughing, soon Euro joined in. He stood up and pulled me up. Suddenly, he flew backwards and hit his head in a tree. I quickly ran to him but was blocked by a shadowy figure. He back kicked Euro in the stomach. I could feel Euro's pain, coursing though me. It was too much. It felt like my organs were collapsing, failing, numbing…

I was gripped behind the back by the figure. He tied up my hands and had me on the floor.

He grabbed my hands and began to teleport. I could feel myself succumbing to the darkness. The last thing I heard before I disappeared was a worried shout of "Yen!"

**(A/N: Not enough words! Darn! I'll just put another pov!)**

Triton's Pov

As I quickly swam toward the palace, I pushed though many merman and merwomen. I didn't pay any attention to them; all was thinking was 'My little brother left something'. I mean, I really cared about him once I found out he cared for everyone; and I mean _everyone._

During one of Oceanus' raids on Atlantis, Percy was requested to fight for Atlantis by _father._ I knew he favored him over me; if he could, he probably would make Percy heir to Atlantis, that is, if mother allowed it.

**Flashback** **(A/N: YAYYYYY!)**

So I, along with Percy, was to go first into the battlefield because we were strong fighters. So, we defeated the majority of the monsters with energy to spare, until Oceanus appeared. He had that arrogant smirk on his face that told everyone 'stand back, I can handle everything'.

He smirked even wider when he saw Percy and me. He mocked yawned and summoned five more of his personal demons and turned the other way to probably look for father. I turned to the mutants.

They-where-disgusting! They had a sickly green color for their skin and they resembled more of a shark. Their teeth where short and sharp with the stench of rotten flesh and their powerful fins could propel themselves in the water quickly.

I gripped my trident in my hand and quickly charged the mutants. One of them tired to bite be but I fiercely jabbed my trident though it and it dissolved in some kind of green essence. I shrugged it off. I quickly deciphered another's head and again, was met with the green substance. I quickly turned to Percy, who had already defeated the mutants.

Suddenly I froze. I couldn't move! My weapon clattered to the floor and my body was frozen in the straight form; I remained standing. This was probably in that strange essence! It probably shouldn't stay for long, I thought.

As Percy turned toward the sound of the noise, his eyes suddenly widened. He propelled forward, toward me. I tried to move; he was trying to attack me! I watched in horror as he collided with my body and sent my flying. I landed on my side and suddenly, I could move again. I quickly turned around to strangle that little demigod, only to see Percy on the floor, clutching his arm, his sword by his side.

I urgently swam to his side, asking him, "Where's the mutant?" His unfocused gaze landed on me for a split second as his face split into a lopsided grin.

"Gone" he stated simply before he slumped on the floor, exhausted. I stared at him for a while. In a flash, I realized what had happened. He had charged into one of the monsters and taken the hit! For me… A flash of guilt hit me as I remembered how cruelly I treated him and he took a hit for me in battle. I gently pulled of the hand, gripping the arm and gazed at the wound.

It looked like the mutant's bite alright; rows of small but deep puncture marks littered his arm and was slightly covered in that green thing. I wondered why the water wasn't healing him; it probably was the green substance. I shrugged it off; the main priority was healing Percy.

I gently draped him over my shoulders and carried him back to Atlantis. The first thing I saw was a grinning Poseidon; that grin practically fell so fast from his face that the grin never existed as he saw Percy's condition.

"What happened?" he asked as he moved to take Percy.

I subconsciously gripped him tighter as I replied "He got bitten by one of Oceanus' new mutants" He nodded understandingly before moving to take Percy again.

"I got him!" I hissed, unwilling to let him go at the moment. He gave me an unsure nod before turning to Delphin, his second in command. I slowly swam toward the infirmary and placed him down on an unoccupied bed. The medics where too occupied with setting up everything that they didn't notice him.

I placed my hand on the wound and tried to heal it, using some of my energy. The green substance started swirling into the water and fading; I made sure I didn't breathe it in. I glanced at the wound again. The water seemed to be starting to heal it, he should be fine.

I tiredly leaned against the wall and summoned my trident. It's comforting metal once filled my hand. I fingered it for a while, occasionally glancing at Percy. He is a strange demigod.

**Flashback End**

Percy left as so much without a trace; I mean, his hellhound, Ms. O' L **(A/N: I'm going to call her that)** and Blackjack was still there, his Minotaur horn was still on the wall, but he left no say in which where he was going. I remembered his letter he left us, the letter that lay on his bed, 850 years ago…

The ripped parchment, scribbled clearly in Greek:

Ξέρω ότι δεν ήμουν αρκετά καλός,  
Αυτό έχετε ξεχάσει με όλα,  
Αλλά μια υπόσχεση σε όλους,  
Μια μέρα, ο καθένας θα ξέρει από πτώση μου,  
Ο καθένας πρέπει να ξέρει το όνομά μου.

Το Lost Promise,  
Χωρίς όριο διατηρείται,  
Προστατεύεται από τη θάλασσα,  
Η υπόσχεση της Ελιάς,  
Το τελευταίο σήμα από μένα,  
Το Lost Promise,  
Χωρίς όριο διατηρείται,  
Με τη θάλασσα.

On the back of the paper was 'What comes from the sea, shall always return from the sea' I had memorized his final words from that letter by heart, seeing that was his last part of _him,_ but _this?!_ What is this? Is this another piece of the letter? I'll bet my whole savings of drachmas that this was 'The Lost Promise' he was walking about.

There's only one way to find out, I though as I opened the doors to father's underwater thrown.

**This…is a super long chapter…There you go guys! Sorry I didn't finish it, but I am working on the next one right now!**

**Translation for Letter:**

"**I know that I wasn't good enough,**

**That you all forgot me,**

**But a promise to all,**

**One day, everyone will know of my fall,**

**Everyone shall know my name.**

**The Lost Promise,**

**Forever kept,**

**Protected by the sea,**

**The promise of the Olive Tree,**

**The last mark of me,**

**The Lost Promise,**

**Forever kept,**

**By the sea."**

**I know, sad right? **sobs** I thought it would be touching to have Triton actually like Percy!**


	24. Chapter 24: The Second Part

**Okay, I decided that I can update 2 chapters for 20 reviews! (I really hate odd numbers but my favorite number is odd, weird…)**

**So…It's 65? ! If you guys don't have enough, like for I don't know, for 6 months, then I will shorten it. I just need some time to start thinking of the chapters or else they won't be that good. (Probably like filler chapters) On the other hand, I am rewriting previous chapters of the story to make them longer! So if you're bored, reread them!**

**Thanks for understanding guys! Happy Early Halloween!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJo; I claim all my own characters though. Sorry if there OOCs.**

Omega's Pov

As soon as I ran out the pavilion, I dashed to the forest; I could sense Euro still there. I stormed into a nearby tree shadow and was met with the usual sheet of darkness. I quickly chose the closest shadow near Euro; it was still about 23 feet away. I quickly dashed though the forest, occasionally bouncing off the bark of the tree, and finally reached the clearing.

I saw Yen being tied up and whisked away by a shadowy figure. I desperately yelled out "Yen!" hoping this was some kind of joke. Of course it wasn't, I knew this was going to happen.

I quickly ran to Euro and shook him awake, not too gently. I felt that pain in my stomach again and doubled over, dropping Euro on the floor, increasing it tenfold. I shook my head and pulled out a potion flask that contained a powdery substance; stardust.

I practically dumped in on Euro's stomach and a little into his mouth before the pain eased. "Euro!" I snapped. He groggily woke up and looked at me. He looked confused for a moment before realizing what happened.

"No!" He yelled, turning around in circles, looking for the culprit.

I glanced at the sky; it was getting too bright for the afternoon. My energy started fading as Euro's increased. With all the strength I had left, I brought my right hand up to deliver a sharp and painful slap to his face.

Euro fell down on his but and released control of the sky. I sighed in relief as the sky darkened to a shady evening; much better. I turned to him, gripping his hand and pulling him up. My look told him everything; this was no time for games.

With no probing needed, he spilled. "I'm sorry! They took her!" He moaned.

I rolled my eyes. Okay, this wasn't that bad, they didn't kill him so they are probably not going to kill Yen. I didn't feel any pain except from a stinging in my cheek so that was probably good. "Just go to the cabin" I instructed, half-heartedly.

Euro nodded before disappearing in a patch of light. I sighed. Probably time to face facts; you can't avoid the future.

I quickly dashed into another newly formed shadow and appeared at the pavilion. I felt mother wrap her arms around me and pull me in a death hug; I wasn't effected, I have had worse. I shared a look with father. He sadly nodded, understanding my signal and bowed his head in grief.

I wiggled out of mother's grasp and turned to face the army. "Troopers! I want you all immediately back at the cabin in Lockdown. This is Code Black, I repeat, Code black. This is not a drill." I stated in a monotone voice; it didn't help to express any emotion.

The troopers reacted right away, standing up and getting in formation. Once Beta and Lucacon took count they nodded and started marching back to the cabin. I sighed and pulled out a throwing knife from its sheath and twirled it around, bored.

"Euro is already in the ship and I will call the captured souls to my assistance." I stated, pointedly at father. He nodded before disappearing with mother.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I quickly grabbed the arm and spun around so I was behind the figure and flipped them over my back, forcing the figure on the floor. **(A/N: Me and my brother just learned this new self defense move similar to this and I thought it would be cool to tell you guys!)**

This figure was had shiny blonde that carelessly fell down her shoulders and stormy grey eyes that seemed to probe at everything to find an answer to her questions. I didn't even bother to say anything to her; I just kicked up her hat, sending it in the air, and threw my knife at it, lodging it in the wall.

I quickly turned on my heels and strolled to the cabin, to prepare to summon the souls.

Sometimes, people where so annoying. I pity Pandora now; the gods are very treacherous.

That, I know for sure.

Triton's Pov **(A/N:Thought I forgot about this part huh?)**

As I entered the room, the first sight I had was father sitting on his underwater thrown, obviously bored. I tapped my foot on the shelled floor for father to acknowledge that I was here. He quickly became attentive and faced me, immediately becoming the regal and proud god he is supposed to be.

I wordlessly held out my hand, showing him the shell. 'The Lost Promise' was probably the first thing that he saw and he leaped out of the thrown and landed right in front of me. He carefully grabbed it, taking it from my hand and stared at it for a second. Suddenly, he made to throw it at the wall and I quickly tackled him.

I didn't bother staying on the floor; I quickly stood up as the shell was gently falling though the water and grabbed it. I glared at father; how could he? This was the last trace of my little brother and he wanted to destroy it!?

As father stood up again, I pressed the shell to my chest, protecting it from further harm. "WE HAVE TO OPEN IT!" He bellowed almost desperately.

I glared at him again; you open it by smashing it?!

"You don't open a shell by smashing it! That would kill the clam!" For all I know, I just took away it's immortality by taking it from the structure… "I know that Percy wouldn't put something in a living creature that he expects you to kill!" I yelled, perfectly sure of this. Well...Maybe monsters. I mused. He DID slay a lot of monsters…

Father looked at me wearily for a moment before deciding, "Come, we'll inform the counsel" He said; he obviously knew that I wouldn't let go of it now that I knew harm could come to it. I nodded before grabbing father's wrist.

The suffocating feeling embraced me again and we landed in the throne room of Olympus. Next thing I knew, I was facing 14 giant gods. I quickly bowed and held out the shell for all to see.

Suddenly, it opened and another scroll came out the clam.

I quickly unrolled it and read it aloud, with all the Olympians at the edge of their seats, wanting to hear more.

_The Lost promise,_

_As cold as ice,_

_You left me,_

_As I watched the sea,_

_Alone as can be._

_The Lost promise,_

_The last hint is,_

_To find the kids,_

_That appeared from the mist,_

_To get the kiss._

_The Lost Promise,_

_To hide in a bush,_

_To seal the sand,_

_With the olive branch,_

_To protect the city,_

_There lies the itty-bitty,_

_Promise of Marriage,_

_The Promise of brotherhood,_

_The earned Pearl,_

_The Lost Promise._

Again, that tormenting quote was written on the back:

_What comes from the sea, must return from the sea._

What did it mean?!

**Yeah, I know, I left you in a lot of questions and Clift hangers, but I wanted to make this a good chapter! Thanks!**

**Magic Number is 65!**


	25. Chapter 25: Raising the 'Dead'

**Obviously you guys made it to 65 *rolls eyes* anyway, next goal is now 90! Jeeze, all I do now when I get home is to start writing a new chapter…You guys are overruling my life! XD**

**I hope you know this by now, but whenever I put anything in a different language here, I put translation at the very very very bottom. (Remember to scroll down!)**

**Congratulations to xxPercyRoxxx who guessed who most of the characters are! **

**Here you go! (:O:) (:O:) (:O:) (:O:) (:O:) (:O:) Good Job!**

**To ****MEMEMEMEMEMEMEME: I think you have somehow gotten to my personal set of notes for the story…Great job on translating the poem! Though…I'll admit, you got most of it right, the rest remains a secret for you! (I hope…) Lol, no. My favorite number is 13 or 11. I love them both the same! I meant number for reviews…Lol. **

**To Guest (There are a lot, I know): Well sorryyy for that! I knew that Hestia gave up her throne for Dionysus to be an Olympian. I know that Hades comes to the winter meeting but I wanted to make him a more active god. There are minor typos here and there in the story, thanks for pointing that out to me! I'm fixing the chapters up while waiting for reviews.**

**To Guest: The years are the same. I wanted conversions but really, I was too lazy to think of them. So, there the same!**

**To Guest: XD Yeah, I thought the © could also mean Copyright and Chaos? See? Get it?! No?...**

**To Guest: So…Whip my hair….Yeah, I really don't like the music video that much but the song is like…upbeat so I kinda like the song. I just like music that gets you moving :D **

**So…To all those guests…If you can, try to give yourself a name other than guest….So it's easier to address you when you ask questions. Just to let you know! (You see there are what 8 different guests here!)**

**Now let's bring back the dead! To the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJo; I claim all my own characters though. Sorry if there OOCs.**

Omega's Pov

As soon as I entered my room, I opened the portal containing Bella, Lily and Daisy. Apparently, the armor was transported into my portal so I have nothing to worry about really. I ordered Daisy and Lily to watch over and assist Euro while Bella stayed with me.

"Bella, we need to start bringing back the souls" I stated tonelessly. Bella looked at me with a shocked expression, her mouth wide open.

"Better shut your mouth, you don't want to eat flies don't you?" I mocked.

Bella shook her head and looked at me importantly, waiting for instructions. What will we need, I though. I am technically bringing back 1500 souls…

"I need enough sacrifices for 1500 souls to rise from my soul sanctuary." I informed. Bella nodded, getting right to work.

She turned on her heels and pulled open the pantry to find some flour to bake cookies for the dead. "Make sure there chocolate chip!" I teased. She stuck her tongue out at me and I rolled my eyes at her childishness.

I snapped my fingers remembering a sudden thought. I have to get Reaper to help me complete the ceremony! I quickly looked at my charm bracelet and started turning it around, looking for the charm. Armor, monster count, portal, bow, spare double blades, spare ship, aha! Reaper's calling charm! I quickly ambled **(A/N: Vocab word!) ** to the see-through window wall and rapped on it three times.

Suddenly, the entire window swung open. **(A/N: So it's 'II' and now it opened its 'IL_' get it? No?) **I tapped Reaper's calling charm and a special scale horn appeared in my hand. I pressed the horn to my lips and blew on it. The result was a pounding dragon sound, similar to the sound of death.

In no time, the skies darkened and a huge shape could be made out in the setting figure of the sun. He landed on the makeshift porch and looked to me, questioningly. I retracted the horn back into a charm and turned to him. "How do you feel about resurrecting some souls?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

He gave me a knowing look, obviously telling me 'Are you really? You're kidding! You're telling me that I have to do all that work? It's easier to just kill them.'

I nodded, agreeing with him. "Yes, but Yen has been captured by…well you know, already." I sighed. Reaper nodded and lumbered into the room. The window closed up and most of the furniture disappeared to make room for Reaper, who had shrunk into his human size.

Bella had the 1500 cookies done with 1500 juice pouches ready. I walked to the fire and lit it using my matches' charm. Finally, the sacrifices have been made and Bella was in her room. Reaper was right beside me and I nodded, ready to raise the 'dead'.

"Σας έχω σώσει από μεγάλη διάλυση,

Τώρα ήρθε η ώρα να σας επιστρέψει την σπουδαία πράξη,

Έλα μαζί μου, για σας έχω κάλεσε πίσω στη σφαίρα της ζωής,

Υπηρεσία μου, για να είμαι εγώ που σας έχει σώσει από τον πόνο,

Πάλεψε για μένα, επειδή είμαι εγώ που θα κάνουν το ίδιο,

Τώρα ήρθε η ώρα να σας επιστρέψει την σπουδαία πράξη,

Για κάλεσα πίσω στο βασίλειο της ζωής!" I chanted, my voice resonating to the land of the dead.

After I was done with my part, I backed up for Reaper.

"Εγώ, ο φύλακας των ψυχών, αφήστε τις αποθηκευμένες ψυχές να έρθουν σε βοήθεια προς τον δημιουργό!" He growled in his dragon language, allowing the souls passage to the living.

The fireplace suddenly burst in black flames, reaching all the way to my soul sanctuary. One at a time, the souls I had saved all appeared. I recognized the first soul I had ever saved; Peter Michel. Died at age 17, in New York while selling explosive crayons to small children. **(A/N: Seriously?!) **Apparently, he didn't like small children because he, himself didn't have a good childhood. He and I became great buds, once his soul was cleansed; I could always count on him to lead a mission.

I grinned at him once he stepped out of the fireplace, instantly walking forward to greet him. He grinned that mischievous grin that told me instantly, he was a demigod; a son of Hermes to be exact. I pulled him aside to tell him of the mission while the other souls where piling out of the fireplace under the watchful eyes of Reaper.

"I have a mission for you." I stated, carefully watching his face.

You couldn't miss it. He face lit up like planet φως. I rolled my eyes. Happiness was never a popular emotion with me. Of course, I don't mind people being happy, I just didn't like _being_ 'happy'. "You need to search for Yen, remember her? You start at this moment, as soon as you can with the rest of the souls." I informed, wary.

He nodded, seriously and started going to Reaper to get his body.

Soon, all the souls had disappeared to all parts of the Earth. I grinned; not even death could stop Peter from going on a mission assigned by _me_.

**Big translation (!):**

**I have saved you from great demise,**

**Now it is your time to repay the great deed,**

**Join me, for I have called you back into the realm of the living,**

**Service me, for it is I who has saved you from pain,**

**Fight for me, because it is I who will do the same,**

**Now it is your time to repay the great deed,**

**For I have called you back into the realm of the living!**

**The other one is:**

**I, the guardian of the souls, release the saved souls to come to assistance to the creator!**

**Okay, that single word means: Light. **


	26. Chapter 26: Questions and Questions!

**Oh yeah! Mark is not really an immortal…more like a…protector of CHB? Get me? Annabeth is official architect of Olympus…so…yeah….Not full immortals, they are frozen in time but they can die in battle. Just to let you know! I really didn't want to make them full immortals…but my brother wanted them to be so this was sorta a compromise….**

**Hey guys! Remember, 90 reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJo; I claim all my own characters though. Sorry if there OOCs.**

Annabeth's Pov **(A/N: I know you don't like her as much… XD Just bear with me!)**

The gods already left, and when Omega was being released by Nyx, I saw my chance after Chaos and her left. I quickly slapped on my cap and crept up behind Omega. He seemed to be very distracted while twirling a knife in his hand. I snapped my hand on his shoulder and before I knew it, I was flat on the floor.

I also realized my cap was gone; my cover was gone. I timidly glanced at Omega. I couldn't see anything but his mouth and that was occupied with only a snarl. I cringed. Uh-Oh. Mark still didn't recover from his near-death beating from him.

He just said nothing and stomped away to, I assumed, his cabin. It took me a few moments to process the events; when I did, I shakily stood up and walked over to the wall where my hat was pinned. I tugged on the knife but it wouldn't budge. I tried putting my feet on the wall and pulling it out, it wouldn't work.

I kicked the wall in frustration. How could he do that?! Ignoring the pitiful glances from the campers, I stalked toward the arena. I expected the arena to be empty, since the campers where eating lunch but it wasn't. It was full of random people I never saw before looking everywhere, scaling every inch of the floor. They all had this strange scent to them that other people didn't have. I shrugged it off; it probably wasn't that important. I quickly ran to one of them, meaning to interrogate them for information but the entire group suddenly turned to me.

I could see their faces now; they all held the same cold, uninviting, hard glare. One of them spoke in a soft voice "Commander Omega suggests us to check the Western states." They all nodded in agreement. Suddenly, they all disappeared in a flash of darkness. I blinked, ignoring the sudden though that came to my mind.

I quickly pulled out my dagger and start hacking at some dummies. The thought clearly resurfaced as my Athena-mind started thinking of battle tactics. They were probably spies, but for who? …

I gasped, stopping in mid-attack. I quickly swung my dagger, cutting of the dummy's head and started running to my cabin at the speed of light.

I glanced at the sun, it seemed like it was nearing dinner time. I shook my head. I have to figure this out! Food is NOT more important than this; it can't be!

I jumped to my desk and pulled out my laptop, searching for a description of the people. The search came out empty. Frustrated, I rephrased the search. Nothing.

I froze. What did those people say? About…Commander Omega! I quickly typed in 'Chaos' soldiers'.

Only one document labeled, "Lord Chaos' Children". I clicked that and the document showed information printed clearly:

_ Lord Chaos is the creator of the universe, father of creation, brother to destruction. Lord Chaos' brother is Lord Order, who favors the destruction of the universes. To protect the universe from harm, Lord Chaos is known to have a special group of soldiers that go around the universe to protect every innocent from Order's minions; commonly known among mortals as 'monsters'. Legend states that if any solider who betrays Chaos, will face eternity on the surface of the sun, fueling the fire. _

I paused. Wait. Wasn't Apollo in charge of moving the sun?! I read on.

_Lord Chaos is known to have three favorite children, said to have been born from the ashes of destruction from a star, swallowed my Lady Nyx, blessed by the sea and born from a mortal. No more information is available from the children or Chaos._

I slammed my laptop closed. Can I get straight answer for once?! Why does everyone just want to leave my in mysteries!?

I slumped back in the chair, finally realizing how tired I was. I shook my head. Perhaps a good night's sleep will help me focus.

Hades' Pov

After being summoned to Olympus by Poseidon, I didn't do anything but muse over the new hints left by…_Percy; _everyone else was probably doing the same thing. Triton was sitting on the armrest of Poseidon's throne. I continued to muse over the new hint.

The Lost promise…Nobody knew what that was.

As cold as ice...again, no real meaning here.

You left me…Everyone knows what that means.

As I watched the sea…Son of Poseidon

Alone as can be…He truly was…

The Lost promise…again, mystey…

The last hint is…what we have been waiting for!

To find the kids…Demigods?

That appeared from the mist…No idea…

To get the kiss…Don't want to think about it…

The Lost Promise…Stop repeating it!

To hide in a bush…Hiding,Hiding,Hiding…Nope.

To seal the sand…Probably the seashore…

With the olive branch…something to do with Athena?

To protect the city..Athens I guess…

There lies the itty-bitty…small…

Promise of Marriage…a ring?

The Promise of brotherhood…Triton…

The earned Pearl…No idea…

The Lost Promise…Ignoring this…

What comes from the sea, must return from the sea. This quote was often used my Poseidon…He kept on telling everyone that Percy would come back. Though, now, even he has lost hope.

He was in a worse condition than when _Percy_ got sent to Rome. At least he knew where he was. Now…nobody does.

"How about we ask that boy, Euro was it, about Percy?" Poseidon asked hopefully.

I nodded. "We can ask his troops and Chaos about it also. Perhaps they know." I voiced.

Zeus sighed. Everyone could tell, he missed that one person that would and could always annoy him.

"Very well, we shall set up a meeting tomorrow with the Chaos Troops and the campers" Zeus announced before disappearing in a flash of light. I would like to see Chaos battle him to tone down his ego.

Well, I thought. I have some souls to watch over.

**So here you go! 90 reviews needed! Hopefully, I have some time to study for the exams tomorrow!**


	27. Chapter 27: Training

**To ****MEMEMEMEMEMEMEME: Well, I did super well on the exams, thanks! **

**To NA: Well…Nico probably will be in the story if I can think of an excuse he's still alive…Annabeth is just half immortal; she's official architect of Olympus right? Mark is leader of CHB so half-immortal. Nico…I really don't know yet. I really don't mind double reviews as long as, like…They aren't filler ones, you know? Other than that, I don't really mind…**

**Thanks for reviewing guys!**

**So, I think this length of time allowed me enough time to get two decent chapters up…But this took you guys a while so…As much as it kills me to say this, the next goal is at 105! **shudders** (It's an odd number) :\ Hopefully more people will review!**

**So…I'm introducing a new character called Hint! He won't be actually part of the story but he'll help you understand some complicated parts. He'll be in some other stories (If I make any more) so, look for areas of bold from Hint! XD Happy first B-Day, Hint! 10/28/12 (I finally got some time to pre-write some chapters!)**

**Warning: Really bad pun in here!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJo; I claim all my own characters though. Sorry if there OOCs.**

Lucacon's Pov

After a good night's rest, I woke up at the usual 4:00 to be in time for the 5:00 inspection. Of course, I had no siblings so I had my own room. Orca and King are in different ranks but they're so lucky they know each other's real identities; they were practically like half-brothers. **(Hint: LOOK HERE!) **

I grabbed my normal clothes and dashed to the showers so I wouldn't have to wait in line. I really didn't have to do much; I rinsed myself, lathered my hair with the Chaos Soap **(A/N: Couldn't think of a better name…) **and dried myself off. I clothed myself in the regular undergarments, jeans, shirt and a hood.

I glanced at my reflection in the mirror and nodded, I was presentable.

My clock charm said it was 4:30, so I had time to kill. I went upstairs and stopped by the medic's floor to pick up some more stardust for my emergency vial. I picked off a few leaves from a chocolate mint plant **(A/N: I have one, they're yummy!) **and chewed them for a while.

I reached the archer's floor and decided to mess with them; they were all sound asleep. I tapped my bow charm and grabbed a random arrow from the barrel and shot it at King's door; the leader of the archers.

As the arrow hit the door, it exploded into a loud noise. To be exact; it really was their wake-up call. A loud bugle/horn call followed the explosions and I had to retract my bow to cup my ears.

_DUH-DU-DI-DI-DUH-DUH-DUM-DIM-DEE-DI-DI-DIM-DIN-DU-DUH-DI-DIM-DI-DAAAAAAAAMMMMM!_

**(A/N: You read Percy Jackson series, you know why I am laughing right now XD XD Dam snack bar…)**

Slamming was heard all around as the archers tried to get up and stop the noise. King was first to come out, and noticed me. "You had better leave before you're killed by my archers" He grumbled, also upset he was woken up. I nodded and immediately dashed up the stairs.

I decided to ask Commander Omega if he was doing inspection today so I ran all the way up to the seventh floor and looked for the familiar door.

I knocked. No answer. I knocked again. No answer. I knocked again. No answer. **(A/N: You get the idea...)**

I glanced at my watch and yelped aloud. It's time for inspection!

I dashed for the steps and practically jumped all the way downstairs; there were some times where the elevator wasn't fast enough.

I slammed open the door and hopped outside. I quickly took my place in line. I looked around; Commander Beta and Commander Omega weren't here. I was about to step up to do inspection when the cabin doors slammed open.

Commander Beta stepped out slowly; everyone could tell she was stressed. Her shoulders where tense and Spark didn't really do anything to help. Commander Omega stalked out the door, silently fuming, with King and Orca right behind him. King and Orca made no move to get in line and everyone stared at them while they glanced sheepishly at Commander Omega.

I stood so straight, it wasn't humanly possible, when Commander Omega started walking down the lines; if you weren't perfect, you would get dunked in ice cold water. **(Hint: ARE YOU BLIND?!)**

He seemed distracted today; not noticing the lopsided state of my uniform, just looking past it just like every other minor and major detail. He tiredly signaled for us to do the pledge.

"Ορκίζομαι να προστατεύσει όλα τα αθώων, για να καταστρέψει το κακό, να στηρίξει και να προστατεύσει τους συναδέλφους τους συμμάχους, να μείνει πιστός στο ΧΑΟΣ!" Was heard, echoing off the highest mountains, from the Beta and Omega army.

Commander Omega suddenly stepped back; Orca and King followed his movements. Commander Beta stepped in between the two groups, confusing everybody. "We will be training today; Power benders, and Close combat will be training with Commander Omega" Everyone that was training with Commander Omega were exchanging secret high-fives.

"Archers and Melee weapon people will be training with me" The people training with Commander Beta shrugged, indifferent.

"Medics will go with your own army while Lieutenants and Generals go with your army." Commander Beta informed as the people started to split up into their training groups. I was in Commander Omega's group so I started walking behind him as he started to trudge forward.

The whole group followed silently, sensing that Commander Omega was upset. He trudged to an arena and started giving instructions. "Pair up. Medics, make sure your medicine is all in order. Generals, with the exception of Orca, and Lieutenant I want you to go around and choose a group of 10 pairs. Referee them." Commander Omega commanded in his usual emotionless tone. Everyone immediately obligated.

Commander Omega walked around, with Orca and King at his heels, and inspected the groups; pulling the trouble makers away from each other and grouping the power benders together and sometimes separating them for another challange. Usually, except in extreme cases, he would allow us to choose our own sparring partners. He nodded. "Begin Sparring!" he signaled.

Immediately, weapons where being pulled out, changed and revealed. The clash of Chaos Metal filled the air and victory and loss where hanging over everyone's heads. Elements where charging together, meeting no other resistance but the opponent. I quickly jumped to the side to avoid a stray boulder that came my way.

I saw Justice, wielding her double blade spear to swipe at Nina. Nina nimbly dodged and supersized one of her special stars and threw it to Justice. Justice swiped her spear at it, only to have it broken in half. She brought out a chain and hooked her two spear ends to it. **(A/N: It looks like this: -ooo-)**Quickly, Nina threw another giant star. Justice, instead of fighting force with force, decided to try something different. She spun and actually grabbed the star in her chain, stopping it's advance.

I didn't get to see any further because just then, a conch shell rang out, silencing the warm-up training session. Everyone froze, thinking it was an attack. Commander Omega seemed relaxed, or as relaxed as someone can be with two people following him. He motioned for us to head to the pavilion and everyone obeyed. Justice ran toward me and held out her broken spear.

"Can you fix this?" She asked; more like demanded. Justice always had a special way with words. I nodded and grabbed the spear, putting the two ends together. Impersonating a magician, I pretended to blow on the shaft before slowly revealing it, mended. She just grinned and grabbed her spear. As she was retracting it into a charm she yelled out to me, "Thanks Lucacon!"

I just signaled for her to be moving along to breakfast before following suit.

As everyone sat down, Commander Omega was the last one to sit down, surprising many; he was the first to leave the area where we where training. When the campers where getting their food from the table, Lily and Daisy started making everyone's food. Pancakes and waffles filled the air as Lily and Daisy flipped them up and down again. Once everyone got their food, Commander Omega told us to start eating. He himself had nothing to eat at all. I could see during breakfast, Bella trying to get Commander Omega to eat something.

He always shook his head and kindly rejected the offer. Every once in a while when I was eating, I would see him flinch. I turned my thoughts toward something else. I looked around and saw a knife sticking a hat to the wall. That's a neat hat right there I thought; I'll pick it up after breakfast.

I finished my blueberry pancakes and gave my plate to Lily, who accepted it with no problem. I stood up and walked over to the wall, pausing to glance at the depth of the knife in the wall. I froze when I saw an Omega on the bottom of the handle. I quickly glanced at Commander Omega, wondering if I should remove it. He slightly nodded, still not turning my way, with a challenging smirk on his lips. I turned back to the knife. I steadily gripped the handle of the knife and heaved. It didn't move an inch. I tried again, only to receive the same results.

I called EN over to help me pull it out; we both tried again only to fail. I called Smith over and sure enough, he said "Stand back, let me try first." We both rolled our eyes and backed up for him to try. He yanked on it and it moved, just a tiny bit. He smirked and motioned for us to pull. With Smith at the handle and me and EN at the sides, he pulled and slowly, the knife came out. It never hit the floor; it just reappeared in Commander Omega's hands, an amused look on his face.

When everyone finished eating breakfast, we headed back to the arena and started sparring. Commander Omega walked around, twirling the knife in his hand while overseeing the session. He seemed to be in a better mood than before; as glad as you can get when you have two bodyguards; that is, until the blonde interfered.

She and a small group of campers had stormed to our area in the middle of our training. As soon as she got there, I stopped and signaled to Smith and EN to try to hide her from Commander Omega; he seemed to not like her much and we didn't want to ruin his good mood.

She just glared at us and marched to Commander Omega, who was leaning against a tree trunk, just trying to get Orca and King to stop following him with a few spoofs of this and that from his potions. Orca's uniform was bright neon pink and King looked like he was just thawed out from an iceberg; shivering and cold. As soon as she came into view, Orca and King stepped right up, blocking the blonde's access to him.

"I need to speak to _Commander_ Omega" She sneered. Everyone froze. Nobody spoke to Commander Omega that way and lived, of course.

"Go ahead, I can hear you" Commander replied, bored. You could see the tension building everyone.

"We were going to train here! This is our area to train!" She ranted. Practically, no one was breathing.

Commander Omega shrugged. "Fine; though I really believe that my army is rightfully supposed to be here, I'll give you a chance to take it. We'll have a contest. You can have a debate or fight." He compromised.

The girl smirked. "You know my mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom. I can easily beat you in any debate and I can defiantly beat you in battle." she boasted.

Commander Omega just brushed it off. "Again, it's your choice." He said.

"I choose debate!" The blonde scoffed.

"Fine" Commander Omega shrugged. He motioned for Justice to step forward.

They faced each other. Justice smirked as faced the girl.

"We are supposed to be here to train today!" The blond started smugly.

"Says who?" Justice retorted, obviously bored with the argument. To her, this was just reading out the book. She has argued her point and has helped free many innocents from jail, her favorite pastime.

"Says Chiron, Mark and me!" She snapped.

"Well, why don't they come over here and tell us that we aren't supposed to be here? I am pretty sure since we got here first, that we get to train first." Justice stated, cleaning out her fingernails.

"Well, I came here right before breakfast to reserve it." The blonde stated proudly. Really…Do all the campers wake up that late?

"Wow! Well, let me see. We were training here since, when was it, oh yeah! It was before breakfast, before any of you lazy campers woke up; it was at 5 am!" Justice laughed.

"Y-your l-lying!" The blonde stuttered, not able to come up with another answer.

The whole army started bursting out in laughter; snickers of 'Justice lying! Impossible!' or 'Those words are never even found in the same sentence!'

"Please. I think I know my facts!" Justice scoffed. This resulted in another round of laughter from the army.

"What makes you think that?!" The blonde challenged.

Justice was about to reply until Commander Omega stepped forward. "Please." He said, "She practically reads 'The History of the World' every day!" He mocked.

Justice's face, or really what you could see from it, blushed a faint pink at the remark.

A small boy walked up to the front. "Ms. Annabeth? Can we go somewhere else? I think they won." He timidly stated. The blonde, Annabeth, drew her dagger and turned to stab the boy. She never got the chance. I quickly dashed forward and drew my own spare dagger to counter her attack. I quickly kicked her and she flew back.

I crouched down to the boy and held out my hand. "You okay kid?" I asked, concerned.

"Y-yeah I-m fine." He stuttered out. I didn't care what anyone else though of at the moment but the moment he took my hand, I had a great idea.

"Want to join the army?" I asked. He stared up at me, confused for a second and hesitantly nodded. I grinned and pulled him up.

Commander Omega strolled forward, again with King and Orca, and crouched to examine the boy. "A Son of Apollo, no doubt about it." He mused, glancing at his golden hair.

He nodded. "What's your name, boy?" Commander Omega asked, intently watching him.

"Jay Hymn" He stated proudly, puffing out his chest.

"Well Jay, welcome to the army; you better let go of that breath before you explode. You'll have to follow Lucacon around, is that okay?" He asked.

"Sure!" He exclaimed while bounding up to my side.

I rolled my eyes. "Go easy on him, Lieutenant." Commander Omega stated, worriedly. I nodded.

Annabeth hissed at Commander Omega while she and the rest of the kids started to advance on us.

Just then, a conch shell rang out.

**Oh yeah! 2000 words! Oh, the translation!**

"**I swear****to****protect all****innocent****, to destroy ****evil,****to support and****protect****their fellow****allies****, to stay ****loyal to****Chaos!"**

**There! :D  
I am so pumped, like oh yeah! I did pretty well on the exams and I hope I can manage straight A's! I'm going to have a snack and type up the next one…Review!**

**Well, I'm going though one of those phases and I decided that second quarter, I am going blue. I mean, when I braid my hair, I'll braid it with blue string, blue shirts, blue backpacks, blue folders, blue notebooks, you get the idea…**

**I am thinking that when I finish this story, when I am writing the sequel, I'll rewrite it! I am getting better now and honestly, back then, it wasn't really…good. This version will stay up but the revised version will be going up too. So, you'll have two of them! That's when we move on to the sequel so don't worry about that. I don't want to stop updating this anytime soon!**


	28. Chapter 28: Brother and Sister Fight

**Well, for Language Arts I am working on writing an original Greek myth. Mine explains the phases of the moon. I'm gonna post in online Fanfiction if anyone wants to see it! ;)**

**Hopefully Sandy didn't [drastically] effect anyone horribly. Sandy was supposed to hit Florida but it turned to NY and NJ. Wow, I remember stocking up on bottled water for a month in case we didn't have power, now poor NJ and NY people got hit with no warning whats-so-ever.**

**Pray for those unfortunate souls! **

**I learned how to play One More Night on the piano! *cue applause* I am perfecting it now…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJo; I claim all my own characters though. Sorry if there OOCs.**

Omega's Pov

As the conch shell rang, I knew it had to be a battle.

I faintly heard Lucacon giving out orders to the army; I turned to him.

"Jay stays with the medics" I stated; there was no question about it. Lucacon nodded and had Kyle take him to the medic's tent.

I quickly ran into a shadow, immediately appearing at the boarders of the camp, the army already in formation. I smirked; Lucacon knew what he was doing. Speaking of him…

Lucacon ran forward toward me, with King and Orca at my heels. I grimaced; oh yeah…them. Orca and King positioned themselves next to me, much to Lucacon's confusion who just stood next to King, on my right. I shook my head. This was no time to think about that.

I glanced at the oncoming hoard of monsters, already gathered at the border. My army started marching forward, outside of the camp's magical protection; we didn't need it. I signaled for them to stop once I saw my older sister; Gaea.

I stepped forward, smirking, to greet her. She apparently was thinking the same thing, as she too stepped forward to the center of the two armies.

"Dear brother, why are you here protecting this dreadful camp?" She wined. I rolled my eyes; it was just like her to do this.

"Dearest sister, I know you don't like this, I certainly don't, but Father ordered it." I stated much to her disappointment.

"There will be no grudges on this then?" She asked, curious of my opinion.

"Not unless you hurt one of my soldiers." I compromised.

"Well, these monsters won't be that much on them." She mused. "Will you be sending me to the void?" She asked.

I smirked. "Of course not; if I were first to get to you, you would report to Father's office" I informed.

She nodded. "Then, may the best being win." She proposed, putting out her hand.

"May be best being win." I confirmed, taking her hand and shaking it.

She let go of my hand and backed up to her side, as I did. "The competition begins now! Monsters, attack!" She crowed.

I simply nodded, allowing the army to advance. I could see the weapons being drawn and monsters looking in fear at them. Good. The army marched forward, not bothering to go into actual battle. Both armies split into two and formed a circle, with their backs to each other, all drawing swords, daggers and other weapons. The archers were out on the edge of the battlefield, carefully taking down monsters one by one.

This was pretty easy, yet the campers had poor technique; charging into the battlefield without a plan is…unwise. I heard the Athena spawns where pretty smart; didn't they think of a plan? I shrugged, surveying the battle. Two-thirds of the campers where already down and the soldiers where all fine; Gaea kept to her promise.

I myself pulled out a random bottle from my potions' pocket. It contained a black liquid and something red was glowing on top of it; Star Fire. I smirked as I opened it and put a drop on my hand, watching the red flames dance on my palm before closing it into a fist and extinguishing the flame.

I pulled out about 5 more bottles and suspended them on top of some shadows. I carefully split the potion into the three circular bottles and corked them with wax. I put the empty potion bottle in my Personal Portal brewer and strapped the 5 bottles to my waist. **(A/N: The circular bottles are as small as…a paperclip!) **

I just pulled out a throwing knife and started twirling it around, just casually walking around the battlefield. When I finally found Gaea, I threw my knife at her 'bodyguard' and took him out in one shot. She turned to me, smirking. "Are we going to have _that_ battle so soon?" She gasped, dramatically.

I shook my head while pulling out my twin blades. "We aren't going to have _that_ battle but we can still have a battle right?" I questioned, already whipping the usual Pluto Poison into the blades. She just drew her usual earthen [ninja] stars.

"You know? I think Nina has those" I inquired as we circled each other.

"She has good taste in weaponry then." Gaea replied, glancing slightly at my blades mockingly.

I charged forward, stepping on shadows, in case Gaea planned to play with the Earth. She smirked at my pessimistic thoughts and threw a dozen of stars my way, in flock formation. I bought my blades upward and quickly flipped one of the potions up out of my belt and flipped it toward the stars. I changed directions, heading to Gaea's side instead.

She stomped on the earth and suddenly, spikes started appearing from the ground, obviously trying to spear me. I glared at Gaea. "Hey! I thought it was supposed to be nice play!" I complained.

She glanced in my direction, still concentrating in the earth. "Nope, I'm gonna make it as painful as possible!" She called out, gleefully.

"Well, back at you!" I yelled back, dodging another spike. One cut my sleeve of my cloak.

"Γαμώτο" I cursed. I glared at Gaea and ran toward her, avoiding the oncoming spikes. I flipped out three bombs and launched them around Gaea. The red flames surrounded her, allowing her no access out. I ran toward and got ready to cleave her in half for destroying my uniform.

As I ran my blade though her body, she disappeared. What?!

I turned around and swiped though the flames, extinguishing them. There was Gaea, surrounded by her best fighters, unharmed. "δειλός!" I yelled at her. I couldn't even tell if that was her.

"Now, now. I couldn't have you sending me to my father's office so early in the war now, can I brother?" She said in a mocking tone. I growled. She's-gonna-get-it! **(A/N: Nothing better than a bro-sis- fight, am I right?!) **

"Anyway…I should get going. Farewell brother; hope you get that uniform fixed." Gaea yelled, mockingly.

I didn't bother to reply; I quickly flipped off the last bomb and launched it right at her face. She easily caught it and shook her head at me. "Bad boy! Throwing the bomb so low, allowing me to catch it!" She mocked.

I pretended to be even angrier. "Well, Sun Fire _is _pretty rare…I guess I'll keep it!" She called out.

I just shook my head and turned away from her as she and her army disappeared.

I knew she was greedy, but taking something from the enemy wasn't all smart. Who knows, _maybe_ I put a tracker on it, _maybe._

Someday, _soon,_ she's going to get a beating for tearing up my uniform.

**What do you think? I thought it would be funny to have a brother-sister fight here! (I'm really good at those XD) So…Review!**

**Γαμώτο****= Damn it!**

**δειλός****= Coward!**

**Haha! Okay…**


	29. Chapter 29: New Recuit!

**Hey guys, great job on the 105 reviews! Can we make it to 120? I know it's a little far but I have a lot of projects coming up so I just want to make sure I have enough time to write these chapters.**

**So, some of you may have seen another version of this story on my profile. (If not, check it out!) Don't worry, this version will stay up. (I am NOT discontinuing) I am gonna work on both of them at the same time! Like, every time I post up a chapter here, another will go up on the other. The difference is that the other one is more book-like. Professional and all chapters on there will be at least 1000 words not including author's notes. So, I might change up some stuff on there but nothing too major…probably. Don't worry, I will still continue to update this one. Sometimes, if you are bored, check out the other one. **

**Well, I changed my name to Stuffy Puppy instead of Minicit. If you must know why, read my profile; I explain why there. **

**Remember that 'Phases of the Moon Myth' I told you about? Well, it's heading to the district fair! Hope I get a prize for it…**

**Congratulations to the 100****th****reviewer: ****MEMEMEMEMEMEMEME** **Cookies for you! **

**(:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:)**

**(:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:)**

**(:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:)**

**(:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:)**

**(:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:) (:o:)**

**Yes, there are 100 of them. I typed them all up, no copy-paste thing. So, legit 100 cookies! Yay! Took me about 30 min so you better enjoy them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJo; I claim all my own characters though. Sorry if there OOCs.**

Lucacon's Pov

After Gaea disappeared, Commander Omega stormed out of the battle area and slammed the door into the cabin, effectively turning all attention to him and receiving scared and concerned looks. I just shook my head and strolled to the medical tent to get Jay.

As soon as I pulled open the tent flap, I could see a bunch of girl medics being held back by the male medics. Of course, some girls had managed to get to Jay and were pinching his cheeks, ruffling his golden hair, giving him kisses on his forehead and all that girly nonsense. I seriously hope he isn't thinking of becoming a medic because he is going to have to suffer until he is at least ten.

Poor Jay, he looked traumatized. I highly doubt that he would ever forget this day. I quickly pushed my way though the steady stream of oncoming girl and grabbed Jay's wrist. I jerked his wrist and he went flying to slap onto my side. I heaved him through the crowd and eventually, I found Kyle shoving something down the girls' throat. Immediately, the girls' eyelids dropped and she fell to the floor snoring.

I nodded thanks at him. He signaled to the door, then to the girls waking up from the herb. I quickly jerked Jay out of there, understanding. Once we were outside, I collapsed behind the tent to check on Jay's condition. I spun him around and looked him over. His clothes where wrinkled here and there with hand marks, some lipstick marks where on his face and his hair had a comb still stuck in it. Repressing a laugh, I pulled the brush out of his hair and straightened his clothes.

I poked him in the cheek, getting his attention. His face held a dazed emotion, like he was in some faraway land and didn't believe what just happened. "Hey you! Hey! We have to get to Commander Omega to get your paperwork!"

His head snapped back to reality at that and the look his shirt and rubbed his face all over, effectively smearing the lipstick all over his face. I stifled a laugh.

I shook my head and just said "Let's go."

I grabbed his wrist and lead him to the Chaos Cabin. Suddenly, Jay froze. I turned around to look at what was bothering him. He was staring wide-eyed at a sign posted in front of the cabin. It read:

_Chaos Cabin_

_All beings NOT in the Chaos Army or under leadership of Chaos do NOT enter. Painful torture and death may be inflicted upon those who break rules. Have a great day!_

I just shook my head at the sign; it was Orca's idea of security. "Come on Jay, it's nothing. You're part of the army now anyway." I reasoned. Jay nodded slowly and I continued to pull him in. I hauled him to the elevator and pressed the seventh floor. Jay, for some reason, returned from the shock state and he was bouncing around like the little kid he was.

"Wow! Look at this!" He exclaimed as the elevator doors opened. He dashed down the hall way, reading the name plates on the doors. He suddenly stopped and pointed to a certain door.

"Hay! Is it this one!?" He exclaimed. I caught up to him and motioned for him to be quiet.

"Okay Jay, when you speak with the guy you are going to see, call him Commander Omega. Don't move around too much and act…well, mature." I stated, unsure of what to say. He silently nodded and I knocked on the door.

Again, Bella opened the door. This time, she was wearing a cobalt blue shirt and faded gray jeans. Over that, she wore an apron and a white chef's hat rested in her blonde hair. "Yes?" She answered.

I cleared my throat. "I need to see Commander Omega about a new addition to the army." I stated, not breaking eye contact with her. She nodded, and gestured for us to come in.

I pulled Jay into the room; it hasn't changed much since I was here, though, now instead of the formal look, it was now casual. Commander Omega was lounging on the couch and levitating a pen in the air. He seemed so relaxed for a dude who just fought his sister in a full out war. Orca and King were on the couch opposite him, staring at him intently as if expecting him to do something stupid. He probably was.

Commander Beta was next to him, leaning against his shoulder while listening to music on ear buds and drawing something which looked like a battle plan on graph paper.

I cleared my throat after making sure that Jay was presentable. Commander Omega turned to me and his gaze landed on Jay. He turned to Orca and King. "Go get the paperwork for Jay. It's on the table." Commander Omega said lazily while dropping the pen on top of the stack of papers.

Orca dutifully grabbed the papers and pen, looking at Commander Omega for further instructions. Commander Omega stood up and crouched down to examine Jay. First was family status:

"Recruit name is Jay Hymn, male. Mother is Earth-Mortal. Status is dead from car accident, I believe; great women by the way, very protective of her kids. Father is Olympian, Apollo. Status is immortal and _very _much alive. Recruit is approximately 7 years of age and physical status is only 5.1." Commander rattled off as Bella approached him in a nurse outfit. Jay eyed her warily before allowing her to check him. Orca quickly jotted down the notes and gave it to King. Next was physical status:

"All baby teeth are currently intact," she said pulling Jay's lips apart to look at his teeth. "Eye color is blue, no contacts or glasses, and hair is blonde with no hair dye." Bella continued, examining his face. "Recruit is about 3.4 in height. No visible piercings." Bella stated eyeing Jay carefully. King quickly wrote it down and passed the clipboard to Commander Omega.

He scanned over it with the pen and added small notes to himself on it. When he was done, he passed it to Commander Beta, who placed her battle plans under the couch cushions. She grabbed the clipboard and looked over it while Commander Omega said, "I need you to get him some weapons and fill out the second part of the applications. When you are done, come to Smith's room for his armor. Report back to here when you are done for his charms." Commander Omega started levitating the pen in the air again.

She nodded and stood up. "Lieutenant Lucacon, do you wish to accompany us to the training room?" She asked, grabbing the pen out of the air. I distractedly nodded and pulled Jay next to me.

"Dismissed." Commander Omega said while pulling out the battle plans from under the cushions.

Commander Beta opened the door and strolled down the hallway toward the elevator. I dutifully followed with Jay at my heels. First, we stopped by the medic's floor which was, thank goddess, empty. Commander Beta dragged Jay toward a strange plant. "If you can, I want you to tell me the name and function of this plant." She stated gently while pointing to a strange hanging plant.

It was a stringy, thin plant with large round leaves; an unusual combination. The leaves where a pale green and its leaves where outlined in dark green. In the center of each leaf was a ripple of a very blood-like red. I suddenly remembered what it was; Θεραπευτής του αίματοςits, or Blood Healer. When consumed, it would help to restore lost blood; it was very helpful when some soldiers lost heavy amounts of blood.

Apparently, Jay didn't know what it was. He snapped off a leaf and curiously examined it. Pulling off the ridges of the leaf, he examined the veins of it. He tilted his head curiously when a thick, red fluid leisurely poured out of it in droplets. He caught a drop on his finger and sniffed it. He suddenly jerked back.

"It smells like blood." Was all he said. I clapped. Hey, if you had never seen this plant before and decided that it was filled with type O blood, than you were off to a great start. Commander Beta nodded and scribbled something down on the clipboard and motioned for us to look at another plant.

It was another hanging plant in a sparkly, light blue pot. It had crystalline blue vines and its leaves were a transparent white and the shape resembled the classic pink erasers. Jay curiously pulled one off and instantly, the lead turned shiny and opaque, looking very much like a crystal.

I recognized it as Ρευστό του πάγου or Fluid of Ice plant. The insides of its 'crystals' were mainly used in potions, anti-freeze solutions, creating ice cubes for drinks and preserving food. Sure enough, Jay broke open the 'crystal' and the light blue fluid came pouring out. It splattered out on the floor and froze. Jay looked at it and carefully tapped it with his foot.

"It reminds me of the Poseidon kids freezing the water." He stated, realizing it was, or at least similar to, ice. Commander Beta nodded and scribbled on her clipboard. She led us to the next floor for the next stage of recruiting.

**I think I did pretty good! Like almost 2000 words! Anyway, remember to review! Remember to look at 'The Lost Promise' and remember that soon, I will be known as 'Stuffy Puppy'**


	30. Chapter 30: Weapons!

**I really don't have much to say except I am typing with a bulky band-aid wrapped around my right pointer finger (Blood Test) and I am I just got my braces today. (11/12/12) I got them in a blue color! **

**I'm gonna be in pain, says my mom. :D I'm going to use that to my advantage…*wink wink* So...Here is the last chapter!**

**Okay it's now 11/13/12 and my teeth are really bothering me. It's a pain to eat. It's not like Oh-I'm-going-to-die! Pain, more like Oh-gosh-this-is-so-annoying-and-painful kind of pain. Anyway, here it is…**

**(11/16/12) Great job guys! Oh, FYI, the other version of the stories will not have any ANs… Umm…Yeah…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJo; I claim all my own characters though. Sorry if there OOCs.**

Commander Beta's Pov

As the elevator opened, I strolled to one of the many puddles of water and pointed to it. "Make it move without touching it." I said as Jay walked forward, unsure of what to do. He just stared at it for a moment but nothing happened really. He looked to me and shrugged. I quickly drew a line though 'Water'.

We moved to a group of boulders and again, Jay tried to move it but no avail. I drew a line through 'Earth'. I pushed him into a humid dome with a colored atmosphere. I asked him to try to move though the first layer of pressurized air but, again, no luck. I crossed out 'Air' on my clipboard.

I confidently led him to a torch and pointed to it. Hopefully, he will be able to control it, seeing Apollo is his father. He stared at the flames for a moment and I could see a shape beginning to form. It seemed to resemble a star, but before it clearly appeared, it vanished. Jay looked to me sheepishly and shrugged. He probably didn't know he did anything to the fire, I thought amusedly.

I circled 'Fire', that being an option for him in the army and Lieutenant Lucacon, Jay and I made our way to the elevator for the next level.

The close combat floor was filled with daggers, swords and spears piled up upon the floor. Honestly, I didn't see the need for so many weapons but Omega _insisted _that they had a plentiful supply. I shoved a sword into Jay's hand and asked him to cut a nearby dummy. His grip was slack, stance was poor and there honestly wasn't enough power in his arm to fuel the attack.

Lieutenant Lucacon took the sword and I handed Jay a dagger. I had Jay slash at the dummy again. Sure enough, his stance was poor and grip was horrible, but his power level using this weapon raised considerately; just look at the slash on the dummy.

As Jay handed the weapon to Lieutenant Lucacon, I handed him a spear. He jabbed at the dummy and this time, his stance was okay for a beginner, his grip is still horrible but the power was incredible for a 7 year old.

I marked down him as a 2/3 for combat fighter and we moved on to the next floor. The next floor was the melee weapons floor and I was pretty confident Jay would do fine with this kind of set of weapons. I handed him a throwing knife and asked him to throw it at a hanging target. He threw it and it landed in the white ring; the outermost white ring. At least he hit the target.

I handed him a small handgun and asked him to shoot the same target. This time, he ended up getting the white ring just before the red bulls-eye circle. I asked Lieutenant Lucacon to take Jay to the tool shed to look for a comfortable weapon while I started to think.

He certainly had the potential to be a medic above others, but perhaps I should wait and see if he does better with a bow. Personally, I enjoyed using a bow and classic hunting knives.

They emerged with a strange version of what I think is a crossbow. Instead of shooting arrows, it shot…spheres? Oh yes! This was the potions barrel! You loaded a spear with a potion, shake, and load it onto the gun. When ready, a large needle pierces the sphere while simultaneously launching it into the air to the enemy.

Lieutenant Lucacon loaded a sphere with stardust and poured some distilled water into it, effectively creating a liquid version of stardust. Jay carefully loaded the gun and pointed it to the target and released it.

The sphere flew though the room and hit the wall behind me. I raised an eyebrow; looks like he has a 2/3 in this area of fighting. I strolled to the elevator and was immediately followed by Lieutenant Lucacon and Jay. After this floor, we will have to visit General Smith for some armor, I mused.

As we arrived at the archer's floor, I could practically see Jay's face light up. He went straight to the wall of hanging quivers and pulled one off the hook. It was a sky blue bow outlined in gold; the string was nearly invisible with only a faint gold glimmer to see. The bag of arrows was the usual brown and the drawstring was a braided gold chord. Jay pulled the bag over his body, letting the gold arrows hang around his waist.

He pulled out an arrow, notched it, and sent it flying to a hanging target, just above me. Lieutenant Lucacon immediately dashed forward and began scolding him for shooting without a command. I just grinned and gave him a 10/10 for the archer's category. He was a natural.

Apparently, he liked the bow so I allowed him to carry it to Smith's dorm. Nothing exciting really happened on the way up there, that is, if you don't count a select certain things interesting. For example, Jay accidentally hitting Lieutenant Lucacon by the ends of his bow and breaking it, I fixing it, Lieutenant Lucacon shooting Jay with his bow, breaking _his_, me fixing it and then me slapping them both on their big, fat heads. Yep, nothing out of the ordinary.

As the elevator doors opened, I stepped out, trusting that Lieutenant Lucacon and Jay knew to follow me. I strode down the rows of doors until I reached I reached R38, General Smith's room. I went ahead and rapped my knuckle against the wooden surface.


	31. Chapter 31

Edit: 7/7/2013

For those of you who don't know, I just got my account back. One of my ex-friends had gotten to it and refused to give it back and I couldn't log in for quite some time because she kept on changing the password, which was pretty annoying. If she sent anything horrible to anyone, I apologize for that. For my stories, I apologize for not being able to post and will resume regular posting for stories by August. Update times for each story will be posted on my profile in a few days as well as some more data so please check back often. Please give me a little time to fix everything. Thank you for those who waited for me. 3


End file.
